And The Cradle Will Rock
by Night Companion
Summary: Clueless, Trish and Dante are in uncharted territory as their lives take a sharp left turn. Just as in the dark, the whole gang pitches in to help. Chaotic tears, fears, surprises and laughter reign. Man, baby, what've you done now?
1. Chapter 1 Teething Baby Boy Blue

**Alright, I present this to you for your perusal after being harangued by several readers (you know who you are, you fiends *snarl*) into writing this never even wanted to go there story. I'm crossing my fingers I lived up to your expectations. Anyhow, I felt it best to properly introduce Vergil as Dante and Trish are going to need all the help they can get. Please don't try to correct me as her pregnancy progresses as I have seen in other stories of this nature. Not only is her condition based on actual pregnancies I've witnessed, we are talking about a devil where some leeway is called for. That being said, I sincerely hope you don't kill me outright for stepping on hallowed ground and enjoy the story. Please let me know what you think. We'll be getting to Trish in the third chapter. In the meantime, I hope you like how I set the stage. Thanks and remember my weak heart so be tactful!**

**

* * *

**Uh, I've had some of my favorite readers take a look at this chapter and give me a heads up on possibly problem areas. To those of you who don't know, when I say "bond" I mean the parties involved in one can speak to each telepathically, feel the other's emotions and know their whereabouts. The characters I have who share bonds are adept enough to know how "block" themselves from being read or reached if they want. In saying Dante's now Trish's Master, in my Demon World, there are no equal partnerships, only ownership of others like a master would own a slave. In no way would Dante want a demon to know he considers Trish being equal to him since this would make her a target because her status would rise and she would be seen as more valuable (don't ask - I don't want to go into detail - just accept this for the sake of understanding, okay?). If you come across something else you go, "Huh? WTH?" about, put it in a review so I straighten up any confusion. If you've got questions, you can absolutely bet many other people do too.

* * *

**Teething Baby Boy Blue**

As _Devil May Cry_ closed in around him, Dante sprawled in his usual position behind and across his desk on the main floor. He couldn't stand the tangible deafening silence of the upper levels. The hallways and luxurious rooms echoed an unignorable lingering presence rippling the air with spicy sweet scent, faint laughter, and differing notes of a beloved sultry voice alongside his footsteps - though he tread lightly.

Lonely and cold in an empty home leaving a hole where his heart should be, Dante counted the days turned to months until his heart returned. Damning the silence wrapping around him like a static clinging towel, he recalled the not so good old days when he preferred (_maybe)_, his solitude. Bored out of his skull and feeling slightly crazed, he prayed for something, anything, to break the monotony.

Going rigid, Dante's prayers were answered, only not in any way he ever expected when the door opened. As his gut fisted, his chest was pierced with an invisible steel dagger and the huge ruby hanging from his neck throbbed a heartbeat. Thrown into chaos, he feverishly scuttled to assimilate a secretly yearned for impossibility.

Unable to believe what his senses were telling him, Dante felt a connection he thought he'd never feel again. Readying himself for whatever, he waited under the magazine covering his features turned to stone for the non-stranger to make his move. Ignoring his gut reaction and accompanying stab wound, he was exceedingly glad Trish wasn't anywhere near this potential nuclear blast site.

Casting out his senses again, he was baffled by the lack of threat heading his direction, though with both their shields firmly in place, he had to focus on a blurred read. Bypassing high alert to stiffening shock, he heard a masculine, sardonic, "Knowing your lackadaisical nature, are you planning on lounging there all day without bothering to speak?"

Following the example set by his features, the rest of him turned to stone until Dante was as petrified as a tree lost in an ancient forest and wondered if he could budge a scant millimeter since this had to be a dream. _Or nightmare - he'd have to wait until this tune played before he made the distinction_. Slowly forcing himself to move his rigidly protesting limbs, Dante uncovered his eyes (ones he really, really wanted to shut) while checking out the location of his weapons.

Languidly straightening into a sitting position, he made himself to look at his long lost twin.

Around the rock lodged in his throat, he nodded a casual, "I'll be damned. Look what the cat dragged in. Vergil. Who'd have thought?" Not him. He'd imagined but hadn't thought this scenario possible. "How's it going?"

"It? I assume you mean my circumstances. As for those, you could say my circumstances have changed," Vergil returned conversationally.

"They have?" Dante asked as he took in Vergil's apparent health, stylish clothing and (_uh, oh no, this better not be what he's thinking_) large, overnight luggage strapped over his shoulder.

"Yes," Vergil said as he shrugged off the sturdy bag Dante didn't even want to know how he got.

"Yeah? How so?" Dante asked.

Without fanfare he was told as a matter of fact, "I have come to reside with you."

"Come again?" Body instantly regaining fluidity at this news flash, Dante barely kept himself from yelping.

"Well, I suppose I would be more accurate to say I have come to reside with you and Trish."

"WHAT?" Dante shouted, aghast - beyond perturbed, confused and alarmed. "Trish?" he tried to hold back a growling snarl Vergil heard.

"There is no need for your emotional upheaval. I heard after going her way for many a year, she returned to you. The rumor is you then claimed her as her Master while commanding her to stay caste solely to you. Of course I knew this was not the situation as you would be attached as humans are." When Dante's eyes flattened, Vergil waved a dismissive, "Do not be concerned. I said nothing and you are quite aware the Demon World would not comprehend your relationship as I do."

"Is that right?" Dante let loose the growl resonating low in his throat.

Placid dark blue eyes met his as Vergil scolded wryly, "I understand your vocabulary is limited but you could at least make the effort to speak more than three words at once."

The growling mingled with the snarling to become an audible blatant treat as he responded, "Listen you. Trish is off limits. Get me? And as for moving in without an invitation, forget it. This is my place and I call the shots." _OK. That wasn't exactly true but that was his story until told otherwise._ "And what do you want with Trish?" He added suspicion to his snarling growl of warning.

Raising a brow, Vergil explained, "Why, her guidance naturally. You do know we were acquainted before you met her, do you not?"

Unwilling to think of where Vergil and Trish would have known each other and how he'd, personally, unknowingly severed any chance of a class reunion (_guess not_), Dante crossed his boots on his desk with a hard slam while crossing his arms. "Not really. I guess I can see where that would be the case, but saying you need her guidance doesn't cut it. Precisely why, and I mean precisely, do you need her guidance which I also figure means advice?" he snapped as unwelcome and unwanted memories rose.

Detecting no give in Dante, Vergil saw no recourse except to lower his shields for the sake of expediency. In voluntarily reaching out to him with their rock solid twin bond, Vergil was taking deadly gamble on trusting Dante. To his disconcertment, Dante found old competitive habits died hard. If Vergil had the courage to open up then he could do no less than return the favor by automatically lowering his to pick up the telegram.

Thrown, he nearly lost his balance as he was struck by the deluge of information coming at him from his brother. Crystalline eyes wide, Dante stared at him as he sped read the information Vergil was forwarding at the speed of light. Brows drawn together in moderate pain, he fought to understand Vergil's recent experiences, specific past ordeals and current intentions.

Within their bond, they were both adept at concealing that which they considered private yet were utterly unable to deceive each other.

Stunned, Dante blurted, "You gotta be kidding me!"

"No. You know I do not lie. I wish to live in the Human World and was freed when the true Hell Gate opened. I have discovered I can tolerate the company of humans for a short while before growing bored. I understand you would not allow me entrance into your home if I chose to slay humans, much less leave me be, therefore I have not nor have any intentions of doing so. You can rest easy. I seek, shall we say... more worthy demonic prey."

From what Dante begrudgingly deciphered, Vergil had a well earned need for revenge. And he sure hadn't lost his fangs and claws. He'd clearly sensed and seen they were sharper and as eager for blood than ever.

_He didn't know or care, but, boy, was he glad he wasn't included in the need for revenge department. _

If Vergil was serious about maintaining the "rules" he'd set in the Human World, and he was, Dante was acceptable to him hanging around. Tipping the scales, what Vergil hadn't said aloud was he not only needed Trish's advice on how to adjust to living in the Human World after living long within the Demon World, he needed Dante's too.

Suppressing an unmanly and potentially hazardous impulse of leaping to heartily embrace his twin for returning to him, Dante replied, "I get you. And I got no problem with you making your home here, though I'll have to pass it by Trish. So we're cool?"

At Vergil's calm certainty this was a done deal, Dante had the mixed urge to either sigh in resignation or rumble as he inquired as if he'd seen him yesterday, "Naturally. I assume you have adequate accommodations? Or do I need to perhaps rearrange a room?"

Knowing the refined standards Vergil considered adequate, Dante's disgruntlement shifted. Biting his lip to hold in the chuckle, he replied, "Sure of yourself much? No. You're all set. Once Trish moved in, she did a bang up job remodeling. I'm fairly positive you'll find plenty of room you'll find 'adequate.'"

Content this meeting was proceeding easier than he expected, Vergil nonchalantly remarked since he knew this was a deal breaker, "I will take you at your word. While we wait for Trish's agreement, would you be so kind as to return Yamato and my half of Mother's amulet to me?"

_Whoa!_ Going halfway into battle mode, Dante bolted upright as he thought of just who he had entrusted the sword to. _Man, was Vergil going to be pissed_. Maybe he could pull a divert and evade tactic and get it back from the kid without Vergil knowing?

'_Cause there's no telling what his response is gonna be, _Dante winced as his various, gotta stay on your toes to stay in one piece, fights with Vergil came to mind. He found himself vaguely wondering if Nero fell into the human safety zone or would be placed on the demon endangered prey list as the kid was no match for Vergil - without doubt. With Nero's unpredictable temperament (_yeah, that was the mild description_), the kid was bound to fall in the latter category.

Thinking of Vergil's prissy manners, Dante had to find some way of keeping Vergil out of sight and as far away from him as possible. _Talk about two opposing atoms coming together to create an atomic blast._ Stalling, Dante asked as if startled, "Yamato? What would you know of the sword? You've been without it for awhile. Considering its disappearance, what makes you think I have it?"

Narrowing his eyes, Vergil purred, "Do not toy with me Dante. You know I know only Yamato could open and close the Gate. In addition, you are well aware I was aware the instant it was fully restored and came to life in the Human World."

_Crap. So much for divert and evade_.

Before unleashing a sleek panther from Hell (chancing he wouldn't sharpen his fangs in the process), Dante threw Vergil a tasty bone to gnaw on by taking the amulet from under his shirt. Bringing forth his power he separated the ornate brooch. As he handed him his half, he marked Vergil's hand compulsively tightening around the flickering jewel.

In a slicing flashback, Vergil's fist became his own as the past blurred with the present. Painfully, he remembered how he'd clutched the same twinned half of the amulet with its chain broken in the very same way all those long years ago. Reliving that frozen, horrified moment when he'd discovered he'd cut down his own brother, Dante didn't need to tap into Vergil to know what he was feeling.

Shaken, Dante watched him withdraw a sturdy gold chain from his inner pocket. Disturbance met amusement. _There's Vergil for ya. Seems he hasn't changed all THAT much. _Dante figured he should have made Eagle Scout standing by now with his always be prepared Boy Scout motto.

Savoring the feel of the lost keepsake and talisman once again resting on his chest where it belonged, Vergil idly asked, "Speaking of living arrangements, where is Trish? Do you not wish to contact her before I settle into my chambers?"

He got his turn to be a bit perturbed as he felt Dante's frustrated, lonely ire. "She's on sabbatical," he replied curtly.

"Pardon?" Vergil inquired.

"You know. She's like on one of those special programs studying white arcane arts stuff to add to the black ones she knows. Since coming to the Human World, she's been wanting to know more about white magic, sorcery, herbs, rituals etc., etc, and this was her big chance," Dante explained.

Understanding, Vergil responded, "I see. Trish always did enjoy learning new subjects she took interest in. Will she be home soon?"

"That depends on what you mean by soon," Dante sounded off in irritation, "The temple she's at is overseas with a six month intensive course load. She comes into town when she can. Don't get uptight. We got a bond as tight as ours and I can get in touch with her whenever. In the meanwhile, it's just you and me. Thinking of postponing moving in until she's back for good?" Dante couldn't hide the hint of hope as he asked Vergil that question.

With a faint smile of recognition lighting his features and eyes, Vergil read Dante like a book with full color illustrations. Speculating he had a reason for pushing him toward the door, he loftily told him, "That will not be necessary. I am certain we can somehow remain in close range without killing each other."

_Maybe not killing. Try maiming and beating each other bloody. Or had he deliberately left that part out? _More to the point, Vergil had shut the door behind him on his way in and wasn't about to leave. _Fuck._ There went Dante's window of opportunity to sneak past him to get to Nero before Vergil got the heads up.

Picking up his mixed bag of emotions, Vergil took a stab in the dark, "I can feel your turmoil. Though my arrival is somewhat of a shock_ (Somewhat? VAST understatement, _came Dante's internal jerk knee response to that little observation), I am perceiving other distressing feelings emanating from you. I do not understand. Are you upset Trish is away from you? I would have thought if you care for her as much as I can tell you do, then you would be pleased she is enjoying herself. Or am I mistaken?"

Scrambling, Dante retorted, "Since when do you care about my feelings? I don't get it. You stroll in here like you own the place, basically announce you're staying whether I like it or not, then are all concerned about my peace of mind. What gives?"

"Before I answer, I wish an answer to my question as I have a feeling you are evading me."

Growing more agitated by the second, Dante sensed no leeway in Vergil. "You just won't let up, will you? Fine," Pacing restlessly while scrubbing his scalp and mussing his hair with his fingers irritably, he huffed, "Of course I'm pleased for Trish. It's just that... Hell, you wouldn't understand and call me a wuss."

Shifting his weight to one leg, Vergil crossed his arms saying, "Try me."

Spinning on a heel to a standstill, he snapped, "I swear you're like a burr stuck in a cat's fur. OK. I'm lonely. Alright? Happy?"

To Dante's incredulous disbelief, Vergil responded, "I find no pleasure in your pain. I understand this emotion all too well to mock yours. Though the feelings you harbor for Trish are beyond my experience or ken, they are quite profound. I can see where you would feel sorrow for yourself and glad for her and even, while strange, for both of you."

Attempting to gather his scattered wits together, Dante's aquamarine eyes widened. Did he hear right? Vergil being sympathetic? Or trying to be? Maybe he really was asleep and dreaming because this was too far out to comprehend.

Surreptitiously pinching himself, Dante had to know, "You nailed the target dead on. I can't wrap my head around what's going on. Why aren't you going for my throat? I'd have thought after our last go 'round you'd be after my blood but good." Sensing Vergil's hesitancy and he wasn't as blasé as he appeared (_welcome to his club_), Dante waited patiently for him to get himself together.

Somewhat haltingly, Vergil explained, "I have come to despise being singled out to be played by demonic trickery. I have no desire to provide the Demon World with entertainment and any inhabitant of that world trying to engage me in such has been taught a thorough lesson in the meaning of foolhardiness."

_I bet they have,_ was Dante's appraisal at this admission as he assessed a power within Vergil to rival his own. Moreover, with his smarts, Dante would bank on him knowing as much about the black arcane arts as Trish.

Thinking Vergil would strangle himself Dante paid attention as he grudgingly confessed with great reluctance, "Within the Demon World I had much time to ponder as I regained and rebuilt my strength after being cast down into the depths of Hell," sliding accusatory, dangerous eyes at Dante who shrugged, _"How was I supposed to know it was you?"_

"Eventually, I realized whereas I had always considered the Human World Mother's home, I had failed to consider this was in reality Father's home as well. Yes. He may have been birthed in the Demon World as a full devil, but he chose to reside in the Human World."

"Ya mean it took you this long to figure out after 2000 years or so, he made his choice which world he preferred?" Dante interjected sarcastically.

Standing firm against Vergil hissing, "There is no need to rub salt into the wound as the saying goes. He had lived longer in the other world, did he not?" Dante hissed back, "Maybe, maybe not. I wonder why you didn't think of that before? Could be you wanted to take his place in the Demon World because you looked down on 'pitifully weak humans.' Have you finally gotten humans possess something demons don't? Your ends didn't justify the means."

Before he lost control, Vergil held up a hand while taking a cleansing breath. "I did not come here to argue with you over the past."

"Yeah? Says you. Keep going. I'm all ears," Dante shot.

Glaring, Vergil went on, "If you must know. Yes and yes. I did choose to ignore the human spirit in reaching for the heady power of the devil inside us. You, yourself, should understand this as you enjoy your devil as much as I enjoy mine."

"Well Vergil, you may have a valid point there but are you actually trying to sell me on you wanting to explore your human side? I seem to recall one of the first things you asked for, besides a place to stay, was your sword. That sure doesn't sound like living in peace with the humans to me. And where'd you get those high end threads and other niceties? Decide to do a little shoplifting after making sure there wouldn't be anyone around to charge you for them?" Dante mocked skeptically.

Slitted eyes turning an ice blue, Vergil acidly rebutted, "Are you genuinely suggesting I would lower myself to stealing? How dare you accuse me of craven actions after revealing myself to you? I did explain I have not slain any humans since returning to the Human World, did I not? Are you going to pretend you do not know I earned them?"

"Earned them?" Dante drawled, going with the pretending act trying to throw Vergil off track, "How the mighty have fallen - and in the Human World too. A damn shame if you ask me. Since when did the full of himself Vergil stoop to honest labor? Tell me anyway. Exactly how did you earn them?"

Becoming annoyed, Vergil drawled back, "You wish to maintain this game? You want to try my patience? Even you have the intellect to know how I would acquire funds."

Grumbling, Dante did and took an educated guess Vergil commanded a higher commission than him in killing demons with his stuck-up superiority complex.

Smirking, Vergil silently sent Dante,_ "You got that right,"_ before asserting, "Aside from insulting me, I also noticed you neglected to mention Mother's amulet. Are you deliberately provoking me? You know I speak the truth. You are as perverse and contrary as ever."

"You bet. Still think this arrangement you set up is going to work?" Dante returned the smirk.

Cobalt eyes turned speculative as Vergil mused aloud, "You are provoking me. I wonder why? You are hiding something." Dante stopped his start before Vergil noticed - too bad Vergil did. Fiendishly pleased he'd been on target, he shrugged, "No matter. You cannot deceive me for long." Scowling, Dante was not pleased and knew his turn to lay his cards on the table was fast approaching.

Then something deep inside Dante clutched and churned as he felt Vergil's sincerity as he confessed, "Having come this far, I will go the distance and address your original concern. First, to appease your mind, though difficult, I will admit I am pleased you are pleased to see me. Before escaping into the Human World, I had already decided to seek you. I also found it fortuitous Trish was still within your acquaintance for reasons you know. In my reflections, I arrived at the conclusion we have both been played by various demons in their desire to obtain us or our blood."

Undone, Dante completely related. He sent him an evilly gleeful supportive call to battle, _"Bring it on._ _We'll show just who plays whom," _and felt Vergil's matching agreement.

After receiving and returning Dante's confidence, bolstered, Vergil revealed, "We are stronger together. I weary of my solitary existence. There is no escaping through our differences we share similar traits and interests. As brothers, do you not think we should stand and fight side by side rather than be divided by common loathsome foes?"

_Oh man, NOW what am I gonna do?_ Dante mentally groaned. At Vergil's must've been rough on him candor, he'd sealed the deal on Dante wanting his brother with him for real. He only hoped Vergil felt the same once he unveiled the bomb he was hiding.

Tentatively, he started, "Alright Vergil. You win. You don't have spill your guts anymore - I'm with you."

_Thank God,_ Vergil was glad to hear Dante's surrender because he didn't know how much more he could bear.

When Dante saw Vergil practically slump in relief (as much as Vergil could slump), he decided to go for broke while he was almost down for the count. "Listen Vergil, I got something to tell you but you gotta swear not to go crazy demon on me."

_Crazy demon? Gads. What has Dante done this time?_ Vergil waited in dread as he braced himself for the worst. Resigned to another of Dante's "brilliant" schemes, Vergil sighed, "Knowing you as well as I do, I cannot promise to become angered but will do my utmost to contain myself."

"Ah. Thanks. I think. Anyway, the fact is, I don't have Yamato," was the first thing Dante hit Vergil with.

Abruptly coming to a standstill, Vergil narrowed his eyes as he clenched his jaw, "What did you say?"

"You heard me. This is the part where I don't want you freaking out 'cause I know where the sword is and can get it back. And I don't want any blood shed in the process. If you try to find the sword on your own, you'll have to go through me. You wanna take me on? Try me. Just stick to my rules and we'll be fine," Dante uncompromisingly stated.

Hearing the challenge, Vergil's eyes flashed blue-white lightning. _Rules? You wish. And we are not fine._

Halting his fury on a dime, he felt Dante's resolve combined with concern and forcibly reined in his immediate impulse to attack as he mulled over Dante's disclosure. If he knew where the sword was and didn't have it but could get it back without wanting any blood shed, then he must have entrusted to someone else. Lord forbid Dante would have had the wit to hide Yamato in an impenetrable vault with a sturdy complex combination lock - overseen by top of the line security cameras.

_Damnation._ This sounded complicated and Vergil hated complications. _No wonder Dante was tiresomely reluctant in being forthcoming. _

When Vergil visibly began going into ice mode, Dante lazily leaned back while casually moving his hands up his thighs toward Ebony and Ivory - waiting. Clearly feeling his fight to retain the glacial control he was so proud of, Dante could practically hear him counting backwards from ten in order to maintain.

Barely managing to hold on to the composure Dante was carefully studying, Vergil slightly growled as he gritted through his teeth, "What are you waiting for? Do you need me to ask you for a map? Believe me when I say you most assuredly would not like my tone if I ASK for one. Let us retrieve Yamato. I sorely miss my birthright and want to be reunited with my sword."


	2. Chapter 2 Like Taking Candy From a Baby

**I know, I know, seems like a filler chapter, but I wanted to set the stage for Trish in the next chapter. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I had fun writing it. Please let me know how you liked it and/or thought. Thanks!**

* * *

**Like Taking Candy From a Baby**

Standing with his arms and legs crossed, leaning on a low branch of a blossoming tree, Vergil waited for the yelling to die down inside the house he was presently behind. This was becoming more and more intolerable as Dante had taken him back to very city he had escaped from almost a year ago. During the trip he had given Vergil the rundown.

Dante had been right to be concerned as Vergil hardly could restrain himself from attacking - especially when he learned how Yamato had been restored. Then he'd had to come to grips with the possibility of another decedent from their bloodline. And that decedent was a mere boy Yamato had chosen and Dante thought capable of utilizing the sword successfully.

_Truly, how much was he supposed to bear?_

In an attempt to calm Vergil, Dante had made matters worse by saying, "You can't go in there demanding your sword back. For the love of God Vergil, he's just a kid. You'd tear him apart with that smartass mouth of his and punk attitude."

Then came the physical retraining Dante had to do to keep him from tearing this young upstart to pieces. Luckily for Dante, Vergil hadn't required too many punches before regaining his senses. But still... _This YOUTH was who Dante had entrusted HIS sword to?_ He must to be joking. Unfortunately, he should have known Dante hadn't been playing a joke on him.

_Oh. Wait._

The joke was on him and Vergil did not see any humor involved.

Hearing Dante growl, "Nero. I told you I was entrusting the sword to ya - not giving it to you for keeps. I did tell you it belonged to my brother, didn't I? Well, he's here and wants Yamato back. Hand the damn thing over before I pound you into mulch," to be met with a snarling "I'd like to see ya try. He's waited this long, can't he wait awhile longer? You don't get it Dante. I need Yamato. Where's he's been all this time anyway?" made Vergil's temper rise as he continued to listen.

Changing tactics when met by stony silence, Nero pointed out scornfully, "If he's so attached to it, why'd the sword get lost AND broken in the first place? Now you're saying he wants Yamato AFTER I restored it? That's one hell of a coincidence if ya ask me. What was the problem? Couldn't he do it himself?"

Dante drawled an angry, "Kid, you got some nerve. 'Course he could've repaired the sword, stupid punk. As for why he didn't, or where he was, that's none of your concern. You're trying to hold on to something that's not yours and it's not something you're going to hold whether you like it or not. Tough luck."

Heightening his impatience, Vergil felt Yamato as Nero apparently unleashed the sword in face of Dante's threat. "The only luck here that's tough is yours. Come on. Let's dance. You'll see luck's got nothing to do with it, jackass."

Rumbling, Dante returned, "Sure of yourself now that you've drawn your borrowed sword, are ya? Nitwit. Shit Nero, where's your brains? You don't stand a chance and your luck is out if you think to wield Yamato against me. I might've played with you before, but I'm not playing now. You better believe I don't need much to take the sword. I came here to reason with ya, not fight you. If you even think of triggering, shooting at me or trying out your Devil's Arm, I'll kick your ass but good."

Hearing the defiantly cursing taunt he surmised was aimed Dante's direction, Vergil stirred restlessly as his predator rose in menace. Inwardly viciously growling, he thought with rancor, _What is the saying? Oh, yes. Let the good times roll._ As the bickering continued, Vergil was of a good mind to go in and teach the boy manners.

As he was about to stalk fluidly forward, he heard a pleasantly, dare he say, sweet, "Dante! What are you doing here? How wonderful you came for a visit." Turning, he saw a lovely young woman serenely carrying a bouquet of freshly cut fragrant blooms.

Gracefully walking sedately toward him, her flowing ivory scooped neckline dress dashed with peat green slashes left her arms bare as it swirled around her ankles. Her peach hued skin glowed in the sun as the breeze caught her coppery hair sparking red in the light as she basked in the burgeoning garden around them.

Bemused, Vergil fleetingly thought he'd come across a nature nymph. Restraining himself from rubbing his eyes, he had to remind himself he was (_unbelievably_) in the Human World under the bright sunlight. For months, he'd had to slowly adjust to the fragile, bustling humans who posed no threat (though he thought them wise as they viewed him like a flock of lambs suddenly discovering a wolf in their midst), the vibrant hues, plants and beauty surrounding him.

Coming from the desolate wastelands and unwholesomeness of the Demon World, he'd nearly forgotten the freedom and ability to move around without fear, along with the vibrant life of this world. He'd gradually acclimated himself to the day as he emerged from the darkness of night.

Occasionally looking over his shoulder out of habit, he'd prepare himself for something ugly coming his way only to be met by a clean, naive (in his opinion), untroubled, almost foolishly carefree atmosphere nowhere to be found in the demonic realm.

His whole life, Vergil had been acutely aware of the danger lying beneath the surface. He'd always wondered why humans refused to acknowledge evil existed as they went about their short lives. Cynically, he thought the inhabitants were turning a blind's eye because they didn't want to believe in the nasty truth laying in wait they actually knew about. They must. This type of self delusion for the sake of a false peace of mind was to him a form of deception he, himself, couldn't ignore or accept.

As the seeming guileless young woman moved closer, he thought of this as he studied her - waiting for her natural sense of self preservation to rise. Surely she would act with the same good sense most humans showed upon meeting him. He was puzzled and felt off balance when she continued to advance without breaking stride. Unsure how to proceed, he readied himself to be cordial when he was feeling anything but as he realized this must be the female attached to Nero Dante had mentioned.

Focusing on the boy who held Yamato, he had noticed the hint of fondness in Dante when he spoke of her yet Vergil couldn't quite recall her name. Since she obviously mistook him for Dante, Vergil braced himself to take on the tedious task of engaging her in conversation - to his disgusted disgruntlement. First he had to put up with trusting his brother to get back his sword, now he had the distasteful duty of being polite to a "friend" of Dante's and hadn't a clue how to proceed.

Honing in, he found himself reluctantly bedazzled this young female who had such an aura of purity, cleanliness and goodness surrounding her, she added to his disorientation. Enthralled despite himself, he watched her approach. A confounding alarm spread through his awareness he was not only relaxing, but lowering his guard to feel the warmth she projected into the perpetual coldness which never seemed to leave him.

As she came to stand before him, her almond shaped, large golden doe-like eyes widened. "Oh, I beg your pardon. I thought you were someone else. Please forgive my rudeness." As she raised her expressively searching eyes to his, her slender brows furrowed then cleared. Comprehension dawning, she lit up as she exclaimed in delight, "You must be Dante's brother."

Hearing how ridiculous she sounded as Vergil was almost a carbon copy of Dante, she laughed at herself. Enchanted by the happy, musical sound he hadn't had the pleasure of for many, many years, Vergil was struck dumb as his mood lifted and his muscles loosen. Astounded she'd instantly known he wasn't Dante, he stared with darkening sapphire eyes as she honored him with a gracious dip of a curtsy, saying, "My name is Kyrie. This is my home."

With a refreshing artlessness he very much appreciated, she spoke, "Forgive me, of course your Dante's brother, or I would guess most definitely his twin. I'm dreadfully sorry I mistook you for your brother as your back was turned to me. You would be Vergil? Am I right?" Nodding, he found his vocal cords remained frozen since she appeared thrilled to meet him.

This was not the usual reaction Vergil was used to. Having to regain his footing, he found himself uncharacteristically returning her smile while thinking, _My. This is a pleasant, though peculiar, encounter. _

Kyrie gazed curiously up at the man who looked so much like the one she highly admired, cherished and was devoted to for saving her and Nero. Eager and amazed to meet Dante's twin, she waited expectantly for him to speak with bated breath. Vergil's pleasure turned to amusement as he sensed her excitement and he changed his eyes to a enchanting summer blue lake.

Wanting to chuckle at her awed expression, he responded smoothly, "Yes. I am Vergil. It is a pleasure and honor to meet you Kyrie."

"Oh no. The pleasure and honor is all mine. Please. Come inside. Allow me to serve you something to refresh you after your journey," she sincerely offered with an elegant nod of esteem and graceful wave of her arm.

Vergil blinked.

Not only did most demons run for their lives upon sight of him, no one had shown him immediate courtesy or happiness in merely being near or meeting him. While he thought Kyrie (_a fitting name for an exquisitely unique lady_) was too trusting for her own good, he couldn't help being charmed by her uncontrived friendly manner.

With extreme regret he told her, "I am afraid I cannot accept your generous offer. You see, Dante has explained to me I am to remain outside while he talks to Nero."

"I don't understand. Why would Dante ask this of you?" Kyrie wanted to know.

Unwilling to distress an apparent innocent who had shown him consideration, Vergil replied carefully, "He felt the best course of action would be for me to stay out of view while he convinced Nero to return Yamato to me as is my birthright."

Utterly aware what was transpiring, Vergil was startled anew as Kyrie's delicate chin came up and firmed. "He did? And Nero is proving stubborn? Well we can't have that, can we? If Dante cannot make Nero see reason, I may be able to help him. Please understand. Nero is an honorable warrior but he does have a tendency to get carried away now and then. Do not worry."_ A tendency?_ Based on what he'd heard, Vergil thought Nero was beside Dante in the "getting carried away" descriptive arena.

When she turned on a heel to bravely (_or foolishly)_ intervene between Dante and Nero on his behalf, he hastily lightly laid a hand on her upper arm to halt her forward momentum. "Kyrie. I must know. If you know who I am, are you not fearful of me? You do know where I have come from, do you not? Why would you wish for one such as me to acquire a sword as infused with power as Yamato?" Vergil asked, honestly curious.

Assessing him, Kyrie sensed this man was different from Dante in many ways. She had placed him at ease when she had demonstrated politeness and she sensed he would be further at ease if she brought forth her most formal speech as well.

Wanting Vergil to understand, she explained, "I sense you are similar in power to Dante though you have a darkness he does not carry. You bear the countenance of one scarred by a Hellish realm, though you do not carry the taint of its vile evil or intentions. Also, you are Dante's twin, are you not? And Yamato rightfully belongs to you, does it not? I feel your need to use it justly. Why would I be fearful of such a man who would wield a sword of power to its fullest potential at his command?"

Flabbergasted, Vergil did a 180 in his initial opinion of Kyrie. He couldn't comprehend how this gentle maid had so accurately ascertained his nature and power. He heard himself respond, "I do not understand. How can you be so certain of my nature? I am a stranger you should be wary of."

Kyrie turned solemn as the gold faded in her expressive eyes, "Let us simply say I am well educated in the markings of one who has been enslaved within a Hell. I have always been familiar with various demons even before I was immersed in the hideous essence they come from."

Taking a moment, Vergil processed this since he hadn't considered the ordeal the young couple had gone through from Dante's recanting of the events leading up to the present in his single-minded quest to reclaim Yamato. While he pondered, Kyrie revealed, "As far as you being a stranger I should be wary of, I thank you for your concern but, though I do not want you to be uncomfortable because you don't know me, I cannot see you as a stranger."

"Excuse me?" was Vergil's reflexive reply. When Kyrie appeared hesitant to continue, he surmised she may be under the illusion he was similar to Dante. He certainly didn't want any misconceptions there. Gingerly he asked, "Kyrie, you do not believe I am as Dante, do you? Because we are not alike and I do not wish you to think so."

He admired her poise as he unintentionally hit a sore subject when she went rigid and her hands convulsed around the flowers she held. Gazing up at him to meet her eyes with his, she said quietly, "No. You are not Dante. I only know about you through searching through old records. Being diligent in my studies, I learned Sparda had two sons who choose two different paths. Although Dante told him he had a brother, Nero does not know your name or where you went."

Thinking she may have appeared callous in her speech, Kyrie hastened to say, "Dante values his privacy and I can tell it hurts him to speak of you to the extent of being unable to say your name. I understand since I too have lost loved ones. So I did not tell him or Nero what I am telling you."

While Vergil's brows raised at this telling revelation, he was in for a blasting bolt from the blue as Kyrie went on, "You see Vergil... This may sound strange but during that terrible time I sense you know about, when Yamato connected with and communed with Nero, it did with me also."

Seeing his perplexity, she felt she had to confess through lowered lashes, "While trapped within the demonic essence seeping into me, I felt Yamato's ferocious wrath as its power cut away and cleansed me of that horrid depraved infestation as Nero used it to save me. In doing so, I sensed another mighty presence, or spirit if you will, infused in Yamato. I know your father is the one who forged the sword, but this presence seemed to embody Yamato alongside Nero's fierce need. Once I felt Rebellion's connection to Dante, I realized Yamato's 'feel,' if you like, had a similar connection to someone else it was specially made for. Therefore, if Rebellion was made for Dante, Yamato must have been made for you."

Speechless, Vergil's beautiful eyes widened as she raised her fawn colored ones in earnest sincerity, "If I follow the logic, and I could be wrong, since Yamato was forged for you and you alone, then... Then in a way, you saved me also as your power, combined with Yamato, felt Nero's need and 'told' Nero what to do. I don't think I would have felt such might and resolve from a sword without it adopting the traits of its true master. Maybe a mere, baffling, fantasy but I feel certain I sensed and knew this."

Thrown into left field, Vergil struggled to think through her assertions. Distantly he heard her reflect, "Dante must have sensed this as well for I do not believe for an instant he would have allowed Nero the chance to use Yamato if he had any doubts whatsoever." Uncertain if he could handle any more sucker punches, to his disconcertment he discovered Kyrie wasn't finished waylaying him.

Retaining her serene demeanor, she pleaded, "I would ask, though I know I have no right to do so, you show mercy toward Nero. In his desperate need to save me, he had to try to see through the lies and betrayals surrounding and suffocating him. Dante gave him the precious gift of truth and the means to combat his true enemies. Yamato responded to his burning, relentless desire to reach me. Nero came to a point he would've become a demon in order to gain all the power and expertise he could acquire."

Vergil's mind whirled then steadied as he was struck by the memory of his own drive for power at all cost - which included enhancing his demonic traits.

Unaware of the lightbulb switching on over Vergil's head, Kyrie explained, "So you see, Nero's not simply being obstinate in returning what is rightfully your birthright. He is fearful if he gives up the sword he may not be able to protect me properly. Can you understand and forgive his anxiety in this particular situation?"

Buying himself some space and time, Vergil commented without answering her request, "I noticed you using the words 'sensed' and 'felt' in an intuitive manner. How can this be when I sense you are fully human?" Certain if she hadn't been holding something, she would've wrung her hands, Vergil was again surprised (he would have thought he'd be used to the sensation at this juncture) Kyrie didn't make a fuss over him changing the course of their discussion without insisting he address her concerns.

Instead she lowered her gaze to the grass beneath her shoes as she replied, "I guess my ability to sense others' natures or intentions comes from my ordeal within the Savior statue along with Nero and Yamato's power as this, I suppose you could say, talent drastically increased afterward," leaving off there.

Reading between the lines, Vergil thought, _Her surmising certainly explains much._ Steady again, Vergil praised her, "I am astonished you understood this. Yes. You are correct in supposing Yamato would be infused or imprinted with my, as you say, spirit. In your... trials, you could have gained these talents you speak of, so your logic is quite sound. And I understand Nero's stubbornness much better. I will do as you ask, though difficult."

He floundered a bit as he tried to see himself in the role Kyrie cast him (of all things) before saying, "I merely wish to warn you my resolve is steeled and do not wish to cause you distress or place you in danger." Emboldened, he was again enthralled when she laughed merrily at the expression of wide-eyed shock he was working hard to hide.

Wanting him comfortable since he appeared at a loss and having a hard time accepting his unwitting role as a hero, she replied fairly certain, "Though I do not think I am in danger, I am fearful for Nero. I have a feeling the real reason Dante asked you to stay outside is because he was afraid you might be compelled to punish Nero for resisting returning the magnificent sword. Or am I mistaken?"

A slow devilish grin spread across Vergil's lips, features and into his eyes as she hit the mark. Sensing her resolve to help him get Yamato back, he agreed lightly, "I would like to say you are incorrect but, yes, you are right. My patience is growing short and perhaps it is best if I remain here while you and Dante convince Nero to return what is mine before I do."

"Nonsense. I can tell you are a man used to, and has a need for, control. If you in anyway match Dante's determination, which I feel you do, then I see no problem with escorting you inside. I would be a poor hostess if I consigned a guest to the backyard for goodness sake," Kyrie insisted.

Vergil couldn't very well refute her assessment of his control and she also showed a determination to match his and Dante's to bring him inside. Appreciating her thoughtfulness, he concluded if anyone could get his sword back without any bloodshed, Kyrie was the one for the job.

...

When they walked into the house to be greeted by the sight of Dante and Nero glaring at each other through bared teeth in the living room, he dryly sneered. Patience being nowhere near his middle name, Dante was powering up into punishing mode after lecturing him, of all people, to calmly wait when he couldn't last less than half an hour. Resigned to his brother's eccentricities, Vergil supposed he shouldn't have been startled by Kyrie's accepting their behavior as a matter of course.

Anyways, he was curious to meet the somehow related young man who could attach this rare female to his side. Purposely, he sharpened his perusal of the youth aggressively facing Dante's wrath with Yamato in full view at his side. Instantly upon his arrival, Yamato flared an azure blue in eager greeting. Relishing its long missed power and fatal elegance, he became immediately aware of Nero zeroing in on him as he felt the sword's reaction.

Matching blue eyes met. Feeling Vergil's darkly powerful aura, Nero practically hissed in warning. Maintaining his cold veneer and menacing stance, Vergil was shaken by the similarities he perceived in the young warrior before him who looked near the age he had been when he made his disastrous decision to engage Mundus.

There seemed to be much Dante had left out in his telling of the circumstances. _Why was he not surprised?_ Since Kyrie appeared unperturbed by the dangerous males around her, he allowed Nero to see the formidable, fearsome, glacial predator he held leashed - for now - within him. Vergil hadn't thought he could possibly be further surprised but he was when he discovered he was pleased Nero didn't back off. Rather, he readied himself to engage Vergil's chilling Devil with his fiery one.

Then Nero and Dante saw Kyrie as she placed her bouquet in a vase. After his encounter with Kyrie, Vergil was not surprised to see them both stand down.

Wryly, Vergil speculated this was who Dante had counted on when he said he'd easily be able to retrieve the sword. With palatial relief, Dante smiled and opened his arms, "Kyrie. Come're sweetie and give your hero a big hug. I'm sorely in need of some loving attention after the grief I've been getting." Laughing while fondly shaking her head at him, she did as he asked.

Nero shot a narrowed glance of fire at Dante while snarling, "Do you have to do that? I swear Dante. Ever since Trish's been gone you sure do seem to come around more often. I'm beginning to suspect you just show to get some 'loving attention' you've been missing. Can't you find another woman to manhandle - like Lady for instance?"

At the mention of Lady, Vergil stilled. He added his narrowed dangerous glance toward Dante to Nero's as he thought this was another thing Dante had failed to mention. It wasn't he minded discovering Lady was still within Dante's circle of influence, it was Dante had left out mentioning her.

Possibly he neglected to tell Vergil of her due to the extenuating circumstances - then again, perhaps not. Knowing Dante, in all likelihood, he wanted to see their reactions upon meeting again after being involved in a great trial for sheer, warped fun. Now that Vergil was aware he would be encountering Lady, he could prepare himself for varying responses she may have when she saw him.

His beguiling gaze falling upon Kyrie, he withheld a small smile as he thought he may have an ally who could contact Lady for him and, if Lady was agreeable, they could turn tables on Dante. Perhaps Lady would enjoy Dante's disgruntlement if they greeted each other as if it was of no matter?

If the intelligent, indomitable, formidable girl he remembered had grown into the woman he suspected, Vergil thought she just might. _My, this could be amusing - not to mention satisfying._ _At least for me and Lady, _he concluded holding back the wicked gleam of a grin at the vision of Dante's disappointment in having his plan thwarted.

Releasing Kyrie with a stroke through her coppery silky hair, Dante visibly winced, "What are you? Crazy? Do I have 'just shoot me' stamped on my forehead? Besides Kyrie's a master at cuddling, aren't you, peach?"

Smiling, she replied, "Well, I do try. You're a pretty good cuddler yourself Dante," while casting mischievous eyes toward Nero. Though he'd never been in this much of a relaxed setting, Vergil absolutely couldn't blame Dante for taking advantage of a definitely pleasant opportunity.

As he accurately guessed, this was evidently a common harmless occurrence when Nero groaned to Kyrie and Dante's joyful playfulness, "Man, this sucks. It's bad enough you gotta be hanging on Kyrie every chance you get without Kyrie adding to my misery."

Dante and Vergil had to admire the way Kyrie smoothly moved to fit herself against Nero as she said soothingly, "You know you're the best cuddler, Nero. Think about it as if I use Dante for practice to be able to compete with you."

The men smirked as Nero vacillated between being affronted or flattered. Landing on the affronted side, he frowned, "There'll be none of that. If you want to practice, you practice on me, get it?"

Unable to resist teasing him, she turned innocent eyes to his asking, "But what if you're not around? Then what am I to do to keep up?" making Dante smugly laugh at Nero.

Then Kyrie turned serious. "Nero. I know how much Yamato means to you. The sword means a lot to me too but you can't keep it. That would be wrong. You know in your heart I'm right. Vergil is here. Though a mighty warrior, he acted the gentleman toward me. And you also know what we both do."

Clearly torn, Nero held her fast as he pleaded, "But Kyrie. How can I let Yamato go?"

Placing her fingers on his lips she gently assured, "I believe in you Nero over any weapon anywhere. You don't need Yamato to protect me. It's all right. As a fierce skilled warrior, aren't you the actual weapon which strikes down your enemies?"

_She has that straight, _both Dante and Vergil thought in unison at her statement. Almost able to hear the cursing Nero didn't vent out loud in front of Kyrie (_at least the boy showed some sense of decorum_) Vergil then knew Nero admitted defeat by being outmatched on her playing field.

Feeling him soften, Kyrie led Nero by the hand to Vergil before leaving them to go to the kitchen after introducing them. Vergil didn't mind Nero intently summing him up. In fact, he would have been disappointed in the youth if he hadn't, for his lack of suspicion would have told Vergil Nero was careless and reckless in his guard.

As Nero straightened to his full height, Vergil found himself approving of his proud stand devoid of haughtiness or bravado. Without ceremony, Nero fluidly crossed the sword over his arm to present the hilt to Vergil. As he closed his hand expertly around the hilt which fit his palm to perfection, Nero felt the connection and knew Kyrie (and deep inside, himself) had been right. Yamato belonged with Vergil and Vergil belonged with Yamato.

As Vergil held the sword aloft, he was extremely glad Kyrie had been forthright in the garden (_Unlike another person I could name, _he internally snarled) when Nero told him, "I want you to know I did the best I could with Yamato. I know this must mean a lot to you and I want to thank you. I owe you one, Vergil." He noted Nero saying his name as if testing it out.

Sheathing his sword, Vergil gazed steadily at the tall young man, understanding exactly what he meant, before saying, "You are quite welcome Nero. I am pleased you used the sword for a most worthy cause. You owe me nothing. It is I who owe you for restoring Yamato and caring for it properly."

Shaking his head adamantly, Nero denied, "No. That wasn't intentional. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time." Pausing he amended, "Well, it sure didn't feel that way at the time but you get my drift. So I mean what I say. You need anything, you just let me know. OK?"

Seeing how much this meant to the boy, Vergil's eyes warmed to a deep blue as he replied, "I thank you and will keep your offer in mind." In wonder, Nero's eyes changed to match Vergil's as he suddenly got if he played his cards right he could have another mentor to turn to.

His plans on how to get Vergil to educate him further in swordsmanship and his powers were cut short by Dante's, "Hey! I get first dibs on the favor. Your debt's going up kid and you best be ready to pay. I'm still waiting on mine."

Broadcasting outrage, Nero rounded on Dante with, "What! You're kidding, right? 'Cause I'm sick of you hounding me by thinking I'm at your beck and call. Dude, how many freebies are you wanting? Oh. Forgot. Tons. Get real and get lost. Dork."

Deep in thought, Vergil tuned them out as Dante uttered feigned injured protests over Nero's furious accusations and indignation. When Kyrie considerately brought him a cup of invigorating hot tea, Vergil barely recognized the feeling of a peace he'd been searching for.

Although the day had been exhausting, he mulled over what he may have been missing as he smiled his gratitude to an irresistibly tranquil, intelligent, tenderhearted Kyrie and found amusement in Nero and Dante's one ups man's ship arguing.

Vergil knew his decision to live in the Human World was steering him on a rocky, hard road, but as he took in the environment and these new strangers who could become friends (_a strange concept to be sure_), he thought he was up for the challenge and had made the right call.


	3. Chapter 3 Rock A Bye Baby

**Alright. Here we go. I feel I should say I am not trying to be pushy or selfish, but if I don't get some good feedback or response on this story - it's history. I have other stories I am working and in all practicality, why should I take the time and make an effort on a story very few seem to like anyway? I can't make any promises since I do have two other chapters pretty much written, but if I don't get reviews, then I will most likely turn my attention to other things. I mean, seriously people, does the term "dead air" and "no bang for your buck" mean anything to you? So please speak up and don't be shy. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Let know if I should continue.**

**

* * *

**

**Rock A Bye Baby**

Disquieted, Trish had been home for almost three weeks and had yet to settle into a comfortable routine. Unbidden, visions of the Temple of Kildare's elegantly majestic buildings, soothing lush gardens and abundantly verdant forest appeared in her mind's eye. How she wished she was within its impenetrable sanctuary where no demon dared defile or attempt to breach the merciless, incinerating, shimmering shield blanketing the grounds.

Ever since her return, she, along with Dante, Vergil, Lady and Nero had been in a seemingly endless battle with demon hordes breaking through into the Human World. The worst part was she had tiring honor of fighting off particularly vicious attacks. Trish never thought she'd say this, but thank heavens Dante or Vergil were always with her during these assaults because for once in her life she was uncertain she could have returned the victor.

Dear Lord, the fighting was so ferocious even the demons turned on each other in their hunger and thirst for blood.

Weary of the incessant war, she longed for the peace and safety the Temple. Recalling the excitement of becoming increasingly skilled in her craft made the unheard of, unimaginable, prodigious offer she'd received all the more difficult to resist. Still astonished she had been granted access to the most esteemed temple in the world, Trish didn't think she'd ever be able to repay Lady.

Being a high priestess herself of the highest lineage who had studied under the most powerful priestesses at Kildare, Lady had gone behind Trish's back and written a letter of recommendation for her. She had known Trish longed to be part of a white arcane establishment and community. Lady's influence had swayed the council to allow Trish the opportunity to prove her worth and study in-depth the other side of the coin, so to speak.

As a devil enchantress of noble stature extremely knowledgeable of the black arts and powerful in sorcery (not counting her fearsome reputation as an elite warrior), the white sorceresses and witches were hesitant to agree to her admittance into the Temple. However, Lady had swayed them to grant her a six month trial and had gifted Trish with a priceless experience.

She did have to admit she had been a tad nervous stepping through the protective curtain surrounding Kildare made to destroy demons in half a blink. Dante certainly hadn't been as coolly confident as Trish pretended to be for his sake. He had fretted over her until she was within the grounds without coming too close at her warning.

For once (well, maybe not for once) she had been the reckless one in taking a deadly gamble - so great was her desire. With a relief she hid from Dante, she had felt a snapping tingle as she passed through while the Temple's power checked her out - discerning her benign designs.

Unwilling to take the smallest risk, Trish had been placed under the tutelage of the most powerful priestesses and, gracious, had they put her through her paces. Reveling in the challenge, Trish's vast knowledge, skills and total recall had served her well until to her delight, others of power, from novices to acolytes, began to seek her out to join them in their studies. Though grueling, the entire time there had been a joy and filled with new, exciting discoveries.

In all honesty, Trish had welcomed Vergil's arrival with open arms if it meant Dante would not be alone. Frankly, she secretly thought she should have been much more alarmed and worried not only for Dante's physical well being but his mental, emotional and spiritual ones as well. Slightly ashamed, she realized she had wanted to concentrate on her adventure without being concerned for him.

Be that as it may, Trish had made sure to come home as soon as she could (within the frenetic, exhausting month before her final testing no less) to ascertain Vergil's intent and nature. After watching the brothers interactions, and Vergil's actions alone, she'd returned to Kildare with a clean conscious and fresh clarity of mind. But, as the saying goes, all good things come to an end, and she was once again home - unsatisfied and discontent.

Although she was happy to be reunited with Dante, she couldn't help feeling somewhat stifled as they worked to reestablish their closeness. Their love remained strong but their relationship had been placed under a strain: first, from her absence, second, by a lack of quality alone time together since they were working overtime until she fell on the bed in exhaustion and into instant slumber, and third, by the incredible offer she'd been sent.

Recalling herself with a mental shake, Trish brought herself back to the present where she and Lady were in Kyrie's well stocked, pristine kitchen teaching her the process of creating healing and other types of potions.

...

Noticing an air of weariness and absentmindedness around Trish, Kyrie asked, "Trish, are you feeling well? Would you like to take a break with a snack or maybe something cool to drink? I'll be happy to get whatever you like. It's no trouble."

Pushing aside several jars of herbs she was finding exceedingly pungently repugnant (_perhaps this batch was stronger than usual?_) Trish assured her with a halfhearted attempt at a smile, "No Kyrie. I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Turning to Lady, she inquired, slightly irritated, "Lady, wherever did you find these herbs? I thought we agreed to use only home grown plants as we can control their potency and health."

Surprised, Lady raised her dark brows, "Come on Trish. I wouldn't do anything that stupid. These are fresh from the garden - just as promised. Why? What's up?"

Waving a dismissive elegant hand, Trish answered, "Nothing. It's nothing. They must be fresher than I expected."

Lady turned a skeptical glance to Kyrie who returned it. Unsure if she should say anything, Kyrie thought Trish wasn't being her normal self. For one thing, her stunning mentor had uncharacteristically arrived in comfortable faded jeans, a pink scooped tank top and high-end comfortable tennis shoes - instead of dressed to kill or to die for. And her hair was up in a pony tale without a smidgen of make-up in sight (as if Trish needed make-up - whatsoever).

She didn't know about Lady but she'd been... shocked when she'd seen her. Not that Trish didn't look as gorgeous as ever (Kyrie figured Trish could make a potato sack look elegant), she wasn't her usually high stylish self.

Although also dressed in jeans, Lady looked like she'd stepped out of fashion magazine as they were designer jeans flowing over soft as butter boots, She wore a custom garnet shirt which clung in all the right places without hampering her movements or getting in the way of her work. Normally Trish and Lady vied for placing first in the fashionably sexy category since they both insisted on the latest in style made from the finest fabrics.

Kyrie wished she could pull off looking like them though they had assured her she had refined tastes and was conservatively chic. _Conservatively chic? _That was nice for lunch in a snooty restaurant but Kyrie would like be seen as sexy for once - that is if she didn't die of embarrassment beforehand.

_Maybe a couple of stiff drinks or glasses of wine would help?_ She wasn't a drinker by any stretch of the imagination, but she was willing to give it a shot if only to see Nero's expression and get his response.

While Kyrie was in the middle of several enjoyable visions pertaining to various tantalizing outcomes of Nero's differing reactions, Trish suddenly decided the floor was the best place to be as her head spun in dizziness.

With a matter of fact, "Don't mind me. I need to lay down for a moment," she stretched out full length on the pleasantly firm surface, quite content to remain where she was. Almost purring like a cat, she smiled and closed her eyes as her head steadied. _Perhaps I can take a short nap?_ she fleetingly thought as she couldn't care less if her choice of beds was inappropriate or odd.

Blinking, Kyrie and Lady exchanged perplexed expressions at Trish's abrupt disappearance from behind the counter in the center of the room. Together they leaned over to see a serene Trish laying on her back with her long legs stretched out and hands folded over her mid-section.

Puzzled, Kyrie gazed at Trish as she thought, _My goodness. That was unexpected, not to mention outside the usual norms of behavior. _

When Trish made no move to rise, Lady asked, "Uh, Trish? You are aware you're laying on the floor or is this something you normally do I'm unaware of? Maybe you want to try the couch or somewhere a bit more comfortable?"

Languidly waving her hand, Trish didn't bother opening her eyes from her restful position as she explained, "Don't worry. I'm alright. I simply became lightheaded and decided to take a breather. I'll be up in no time. That's all."

_That's all? _Again Kyrie and Lady looked at each before returning their attention to Trish.

Kyrie ventured, "Ah, Trish? Really. It's no problem if you want to take a nap. If you're this tired, I'm sorry you felt obligated to come all this way to teach me about potions. Why don't you lay down in the living room or even take a bedroom if you like? Lady and I don't mind, do we Lady?"

"Nah. I can take it from here. You go pass out Trish. We'll be fine," Lady agreed.

Trish chuckled without opening her eyes, "Quit worrying you two. I am just little tired. I've got a hellacious period coming on and had been studying such long hours, I swear when I drink my usual tea I'm convinced my stomach lining's gone. Actually, it's good be out of the house and with friends, relaxing."

To Lady and Kyrie, Trish didn't sound all that alright. Conversationally, Lady snorted, "Hellacious period, huh? Coming from you the description fits - good one. But I get you. Man, those suck. Why do you think you got one coming on? I thought you only had a cycle once a year. Do you usually skip a couple of months or something? I know when I go off schedule, I get hit hard myself." Curious to learn something new about Trish's demonic makeup, Kyrie could agree there.

"No. That's most likely why I feel off balance and out of sorts. I'm usually as regular as clockwork. Of course I've had a few scares now and then but they've been few and far between. This must be one of those years I'm overdue. My breasts are swollen and tender, and this bloating is driving me crazy. Added to coming back after my final testings at Kildare - which were difficult to say the least - to find business booming, I would expect anyone would to be a bit worn."

Giving Kyrie a significant gaze Kyrie wasn't too sure about, but understood, Lady probed casually, "So how late are you?"

"Late? Oh, you mean my period. Let me think. I guess about a month or two. No biggie. It happens, especially with all the stress I've been under."

_Yeah, right. That could be the case. Then again, maybe not. And since when does Trish get stressed? _Lady mused. Crossing her forearms on top the counter, she carefully said, "You know Trish. I don't mind mixing you up you a pregnancy test potion if you don't want to. After all, wouldn't it be better to know now than later?"

Instantly, Trish's exotic eyes flew open and she leapt to her feet. Facing Lady akimbo, she vehemently disagreed, "No way. There is NO possibility I'm pregnant. It's an overdue period. Period. End of story. Now, can we get back to work without all this foolishness?"

Kyrie thought Lady brave to confront Trish's wrath but she had her suspicions too. "How can you be certain Trish?" she soothingly spoke up tactfully, "I don't mean to intrude or anything, but you are with Dante and have been for a long time. Accidents do happen, though, I suppose if you only have to worry once a year, there is a very slim chance something could occur."

Bracing herself, Kyrie was startled, as was Lady, when Trish practically shuffled her feet. Clearing her throat, she quietly admitted, "There is no chance of what you are suggesting because, well, Dante and I are having problems and he knows I've been considering leaving. And let's get real. I haven't exactly been in the mood after killing demons 24/7 six to seven days a week. So, you see, we haven't been having what you might call that great of a sex life - if any - for some time."

Jaws dropping Kyrie and Lady, both, went,_ What? Trish and Dante having problems? And no, uh, 'intimate encounters' for some time now? _with Lady being more graphic than Kyrie in the "intimate encounters" part.

Sensing their concerned concern, Trish began to pace the living room with both hands in her front pockets. As Kyrie and Lady looked on she explained, "I've been offered a year long position at Kildare for tutoring novices in sorcery and to become a member of the team researching various applications of ingredients found in nature."

Mouths agape before swiftly closing, Kyrie said nothing as Lady searched for something to get Trish to give her the details. She started with, "Why, that's terrific Trish and quite an accomplishment. Not many people get asked to become part of an elite group."

Becoming more restless, Trish dug her fists in deeper to her pockets. Staring at the tips of her shoes, her graceful pacing picked up speed. "Yes. I do feel honored and it was an extremely pleasant surprise. As much as I wish to accept the position, what about Dante? It's not like I can just leave and travel overseas then fly home every weekend."

"Maybe Dante can come with you?" Lady tentatively suggested with a sinking feeling as she understood Trish's dilemma.

Vehemently shaking her head, Trish replied frustrated, "No. Though I haven't asked, it seems too far fetched. What would he do? Where would he live? He can't stay in the Temple with me. Plus, what about his business? Certainly you, Vergil and Nero can handle the demons breaking through to this world, but once they know Dante is no longer in the territory, they will become more aggressive in their attacks - if only for revenge. And Vergil, though he has watched over the business for short periods, has his own interests and wouldn't tolerate being chained to an office."

Kyrie and Lady could see where Trish coming from. Vergil was as free an agent as Lady and Nero, if not more. Picking up Trish's distress, Lady gently asked compassionately, "What do you want Trish - for yourself?"

By now Trish was wandering in circles around the spacious room. "What do I want? Does it matter?" Before Lady could respond, she met her eyes with fierce light green ones.

Holding up a hand, Trish said, "I know what you're going to say. Of course it matters what I want. But it's not that simple. I'm torn. Those past months were so wonderful I felt like I was in a dream and they reminded me of the glorious freedom I had before attaching myself to Dante. I mean, there is more to life than demon hunting and slaying - though pleasurable and exciting."

Her usually serene confidence worn thin, she pondered aloud, "It's strange. Before when I would visit Dante, I felt justified and comfortable. This time when I would come home for visits, and even now, it feels like we are, or have been, gradually becoming estranged. Oh, Dante would listen and talk with me, which was most considerate of him as I know he has little interest in the arcane arts, but I could sense his feelings of being an outsider within my world."

Pausing in her tracks, she went on as Lady and Kyrie paid close attention, "To my shame, I will admit I chose to overlook feeling he was a beloved stranger while I reveled in my new lifestyle and studies with people who were as excited to learn as me. I suppose I thought once I was home for good, our relationship would return to normal."

Lady thought she understood but Kyrie knew exactly what she meant and her heart went out to Trish. It was indeed difficult to separate yourself when being one of two. There were times she felt the same with Nero. Sharing different interests, they had to make certain they were somewhat involved in the other's affairs to remain close and informed. Growing troubled, she watched Trish rub her upper arms before holding fast to them - as if folding into herself.

"And then, like an answer from above, Vergil appeared. I know I should've been alarmed, but I wasn't. All I could think was I was thrilled Dante finally had recovered a person precious to him he thought lost forever. I was pleased when I saw how they were becoming more and more at ease with each other - or as much at ease as they can be. I swear those two will argue about what color the sky is. Personally, though it's beyond me, they apparently enjoy this as much as they enjoy testing each other's skills and power. Thank goodness Vergil has medicinal knowledge or I'd be making potions specially designed to treat internal injuries made particularly for them."

She laughed but Lady and Kyrie were disturbed by the tinge of bitter sorrow within the affectionate melodic sound. "I guess I should be thanking my lucky stars they both heal quickly and effortlessly. With all the battles we've encountered, even Dante has had to lend his power to restoring one of us to full strength. He may not know the healing arts but is proficient in using his energy to seal wounds and repair scars to the mind."

Scrutinizing her as she read between the lines, Lady's luminous bi-colored eyes narrowed as she noticed something she hadn't earlier. Confident, she admonished, "Trish! You've lost weight."

When Trish made as if to deny Lady's assertion, she shook her head, "No. I know what I see and I see a Devil, who is quite capable of maintaining her health and appearances, thinner than I ever have before. How much weight have you lost? Why aren't you keeping yourself in top notch shape and looking your best? Those are high on the list priorities - considering our business, and, OK, we like to look good. Nothing wrong or unhealthy about that. You're also at your rope's end holding everything together. And don't you even think about trying to get around me."

Abruptly halting, Trish haughtily retorted, "Just who do you think you are? My mother? Oh, yes. I don't have, and never knew, my mother. So get off your high horse before I unseat you myself."

When Lady refused to back down under Trish's treatening glower, Kyrie was glad to see her furnishings weren't about to be singed (or worse) as Trish didn't bring forth the fire Kyrie knew she was capable of.

Perceiving Lady's stubbornness (_like that was anything new_) Trish confessed irritably, "When do I have time to eat? Besides, it doesn't matter because I'm not hungry anyway. As far as staying in shape, don't you think I've been getting enough of a workout lately? And so what if I'm too tired to care how I look? I told you I feel like I want to crawl out of my skin. This clothes are comfortable. Can't I relax with friends without getting the third degree because I happen to dress differently and have lost a few pounds? Is that a crime?"

Thoughtfully, Lady answered, "No, it's not a crime. It's out of character. In all the time I've known you, and I've seen you in some pretty tight situations which lasted awhile, you've always held your cool, retained your style and were never this restless." After making this observation, Lady prepared to dodge in case Trish decided to torch her as she almost turned feral.

Caught between Kyrie's quietly reassuring peaceful aura and Lady's resolution to stand her ground, Trish was able to control herself even knowing where Lady was heading. And it wasn't any place she wanted to go. Ensnared, she couldn't hold back the slightly snarled, "I know what you're getting at and I told you it was an impossibility. Why do you insist on plaguing me with your asinine insinuations?"

Relieved Kyrie knew when to stay out of the way and silent, Lady faced Trish's turbulent anger straight on.

Casually resting against the counter, she smoothly replied evenly, "Trish, you know I care for you deeply and would never do anything to hurt you, but you must look at the evidence. I know this is obviously upsetting, but are you absolutely sure? If I'm wrong, then I'm wrong. No harm, no foul. Yet what if my suspicions are warranted? Your intelligence is genius level and you have to agree, as much as you wish otherwise, I have reasons to suspect what I do."

Ready to give Lady a blistering she wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon, Trish stilled. Suddenly in her mind's eye she vividly saw the vial containing her conception prevention potion in a slim pocket of her carrying case - full.

_OH. DEAR. GOD._

She clearly recalled making the drink and then being interrupted by a group of fellow classmates (for lack of a better term), who wished her to join them in a study session. Unobtrusively stashing the vial in her case, she had been with them until the early hours and had decided to drink it the next day. Before she had a chance, Dante had connected with her the following morning.

She had been so filled with worry, uncertain happiness for him and lost in thought of the differing factors involved with Vergil living with them, she had completely forgotten about it. At the first opportunity, she'd been on the first plane home to evaluate the situation for herself. Satisfied when she had Vergil settled in nicely, discovered a pleasure in his company and saw the tension lessening daily between the two brothers, Trish had left after three days as she could little afford to miss her studies.

Eyes wide, Trish also (_and this was a major also_) realized while Dante seemed to have little to no concept of time - such as days, weeks, months or even years - he ALWAYS knew when her time of the year drew near.

With an uncanny survival instinct Trish disgustedly supposed males were born with, he would instantly make himself scarce. When he was home (_in other words, in her vicinity_), he made himself as invisible as possible. Often during these mere two weeks, he'd take her demon hunting as a way of unleashing her rioting hormones on them rather than him.

Eyes narrowing, she thought of how Dante was smart enough to know not to say anything about "that time of the year" or even think of using the term "PMS" as being the reason for her going "schizoid" - according to him.

But not this year. No. Not this year. This year instead of fleeing like a cowering mouse from a hungry cat, he was acting most peculiar.

Hovering over her, he seemed to want her by his side constantly. He crowded her space until she felt like she couldn't breathe. More and more frequently, she held back an urge to literally and verbally blast him. Then she had to put up with him making amorous advances she wanted nothing to do with as her discomfort and irritation grew. Because of this, she had begun drawing away from him - closing off whenever he tried to open her up.

His fretting was rapidly changing to impatience as he sensed and felt her turning tables in being the one wanting to flee the scene this time. Needless to say, his reaction to her invitation to return to Kildare had not gone over too well. While sincerely telling her how proud and happy he was for her, Dante tried to hide his agitation and frustration. She could tell he was afraid she was slipping through his fingers like sand through an hourglass.

As Lady said, at the end of her rope, Trish knew totally and completely, down to her soul, if she left Dante forever, she'd be making the worst mistake of her life and regret her decision for the rest of her days. While she assured him if she did accept this fabulous, once in a lifetime opportunity, she had no intentions of leaving him for good, she couldn't ignore the voice inside which agreed with Dante when he stated she was lying to herself.

In actuality, though she may not want to face the possibility, this could be the breaking point. They would eventually go their separate ways as they grew farther and farther apart. The thought of reaching a breaking point had Trish's heart breaking.

Having experienced for herself a safe, carefree, fulfilling life, Trish had found that life heady. For once in her entire memory, she'd found a steady sense of peace, safety and happiness. (She had heard of this miracle but had scoffed at it as pure wishfulness by gullible optimists.)

Although she didn't think she could be utterly happy without Dante at her side, was she selfish in yearning for a peaceful existence a second time? Was that too much to ask? Why couldn't it be that simple? _Because there was a chance she could be asked to stay in this new life beckoning her._ Then what would she do?

This is what Dante understood for he'd personally suffered the strength of her wanderlust and distrusted her vow to return after her year was up. Rubbing a palm over her aching heart, Trish felt tired, beaten and frayed as she tried to fight through her riotous emotions to find calm logic. She would have thought there would be no contest - Dante should be winning hands down.

But whereas Dante brought her happiness, she couldn't find that wondrous peaceful safety she desperately needed. In residing within the bombproof white Goddess Temple, had she become acutely aware her life seemed to consist of one battle after another? Battles she once reveled in were now battles she could do without. What was wrong with her? Was there something wrong with her?

This brought her full circle to Lady's inconceivable notion. Trish didn't even want to think upon it, much less consider it. If Lady was right, she was deep in the quicksand dragging her under.

Rage rose to mix with angst, confusion and frustration. Hardily fed up and sick of her churning mind, heart and stomach, she hissed, "Fucking A..." and went from there. If Dante cursed a blue streak, Trish demonstrated how to paint the air dark purple. When she ran out mundane vulgarities, she proceeded to borrow from other languages, including demonic.

_Whoa!_ Lady and Kyrie were shocked motionless by Trish's tirade. Lady may get in a few choice colorful euphemisms now and then but Trish rarely cursed - and then mildly. Ultimately falling on the side of sympathetic humor, Lady was impressed as she leaned back to enjoy the show with a quirked brow and lip that rose and fell in response to Trish's creativity.

Being raised with and surrounded by warriors, though they watched their manners around her, Kyrie had certainly heard her fair share of colorful lexicon but she'd wager Trish was setting the bar. She virulently spat words and phrases Kyrie had never heard before or had any idea what they meant. _Ah, maybe she really didn't want to know anyway._ Feeling Trish's need for an outlet, she didn't mind her giving voice to her tumultuous state and waited (or to take cover - whichever came first) for the storm to pass.

When she felt the electricity in the air and saw the orangish-red fire begin to erupt from her torso to crackle down her arms, before Lady could step in, Kyrie gently pointed out, "Trish? Though I do understand, don't you think in this situation your words speak louder and are less harmful than your actions?"

Kyrie's warning reached Trish from a distance. Breaching the red haze she was immersed in, she forcibly brought herself under control - to a certain extent. Both women felt the muscles they hadn't realized were tense, relax as Trish fought to bury her fire.

They weren't out of the woods yet as Trish turned on Lady, raging furiously, "Fine. You win. I can do my own damn pregnancy test. Got it? Just leave me the hell alone until I calm down." With that, Trish grabbed her purse in a blur, rushed from the house, slid in her sleek red Jaguar and burned rubber as she took off.

Blinking at her faster than light disappearance, Lady and Kyrie were left discombobulated and troubled.

...

Racing down roads and highways, Trish didn't pay much attention to the scenery as she sped home. This was absurd. Of all the ludicrous ideas, this one topped the list. She knew Lady would hound her until she did as she promised so she would and put an end to this craziness. With everything she was going through, she wasn't thrilled to be adding to her full plate.

Abusing her prized expensive sports car, she screeched to skidding sideways stop into her parking space. Stalking into the building, she was glad to sense no one home. That was all she needed. She didn't want anymore talking or having to be civilized.

Taking the stairs two to three at a time, she guessed Dante and Vergil were on the prowl as darkness had fallen. Hoping they would be gone all night, she slammed the door to her and Dante's bed chamber. Going to her private area containing her favorite reading chair, books, and other luxuries, she absently lighted the wood in the marble fireplace with a blaze from her left palm.

The weather may have been balmy, but Trish had a yearning for the comforting, dancing flames and soothing sparking woodsy scent. She wasn't sure how long she sat staring into its lively depths, seeking the answers she sought. Hypnotized by the dying fire as the night progressed toward dawn, a vision appeared before her.

A chubby adorable child with eyes as blue as the summer skies Trish so loved and curling flaxen hair haloed by red highlights toddled toward her. Arms outstretched, reaching for her with a elated smile, the baby girl gurgled an innocently joyous, "Mama!"

Jolted to her feet in shocked terror, the vision faded as Trish thought frantically, _No. No. Only my imagination. Not real. I can't be a mother. _The title alone was incomprehensible and inconceivable.

Trish had felt souls around her before while fertile. She remembered the last had a male feel and once (shuddering) she had felt as many as three around her. She had always sent them on their way with a gentle but firm, _No, you must find another to enter this world. _Struggling to recall feeling any soul energy around her lately, she couldn't. The powers contained within the Temple, along with the powers she used there, and in the fierce battles here, were enough to mask an essence circling her.

Her mind made up, she gathered together the necessary herbs to create the potions she wanted. One was the test to see if she carried the enzyme speaking of conception and the other carried several potent herbs to rid her of any multiplying and dividing cells she may want to discard. Needing the comfort of her personal place and privacy, she used her elaborate bathing room to mix the potions together.

Holding a heavy breath, she pricked her finger over the clear liquid held in one of the beakers. Intently, she watched her drop of blood swirl before instantly turning a dark pink.

_Oh. No. No, it couldn't be. _The liquid was supposed to dissipate the blood and remain clear not turn pink. And not just any pink, but DARK pink. To make matters much, much worse, that had been one quick chemical reaction - quicker than it should. This meant not only was she expecting, she had to be six weeks to two months along.

_ALMOST TWO MONTHS? _How could she be that far along and not know?

Reeling, Trish fell into the black without an inkling of what to hold on to as she was falling endlessly to break into pieces on what she was certain was an unforgiving hard surface. Unable to think, she blindly groped for and grabbed a towel to bury her face in.

Rocking back and forth where she sat, she sobbed uncontrollably - muffling her wails with the thick cloth and soaking up the devil tears she shouldn't be able to shed.


	4. Chapter 4 A Tear in a Baby's Eye

**I wasn't going to post this chapter yet but decided to take the plunge. I seriously appreciate any feedback or reviews you can give me. I'm really off my game, could use the support and need to know whether this chapter works or not. To give you a clue, the next chapter of _HWGA_ is like 23 pages long and is written in patches needing to be sewn together to make a quilt. Can't decide what to get rid of, what is interesting, etc., etc. That's how bad it is. So please drop me a note to let me know if I'm doing alright, okay? You have my sincerest thanks.**

**

* * *

**

**A Tear in a Baby's Eye**

On the prowl for the demonic Master whose subjects were attacking all over the damn place, Vergil and Dante quartered an abandoned area reeking of brimstone. Thinking how the attacks more often than not occurred when Trish was near, Dante's senses were fully opened as he scented the air like the beast of prey he was.

Vergil glanced at him several times before commenting, "You appear more aggressive than normal. Although you certainly enjoy being boisterous while slaying, this Master seems to have you particularly enraged and wary."

Not sure himself, Dante let Vergil feel his _KNOWING_ this was one devil he absolutely had to decimate.

"My. That is quite a strong reaction to an unknown demon. Why do you suppose this is?" Vergil asked.

Increasingly uneasy, Dante paced restlessly, "I don't know and that's the truth. I know it's weird but my gut's telling me this is one threat I can't ignore or let go unpunished."

Raising a brow, Vergil rested an arm on a bent leg supported by a concrete block as he inquired, "Unpunished? You, starting with the intention of punishing a demon rather than simply destroying it? That is a switch. Do you not only punish those who have crossed a line you have drawn?"

"Yeah, well, this is different. Don't ask me why. It just is, alright? Besides you should be glad I asked you to come along, knowing how you like to punish demons whether they crossed the line or not and all," Dante grumbled.

Sardonically Vergil drawled, "Thank you for your consideration. You are most generous in providing me with entertainment."

About send a biting retort winging toward Vergil, Dante was waylaid by Trish's acute distress. Bolting alert, he instantly connected with her, _"Hey spice. What's up? Are you all right?" _Hearing himself, Dante could have smacked himself. Of course she wasn't all right. Heightening his anxiety, he was met by silence.

"_Trish! Please darling, don't cry. I'm here. Just hold on until I get there in person, OK? I'm on the way," _he comforted after waiting a beat... then two_. _

Feeling her fighting to get herself under control, even her thoughts sounded hoarse as she replied, _"Cry? Don't be absurd. I'm fine. There's no need for you to come. In fact, I'd prefer you didn't." _

_WHAT?_ She had to be joking. Dante could feel her tears as if they were his own.

Feeling his concern and resolve to find out what was wrong, she cut herself off briskly, _"I said I want to be alone. Don't worry so." _

Growing more disturbed by the second, there was no way Dante was going to let that lie. He had to get to Trish immediately. That wasn't a decision, but a necessity.

Abruptly he threw Vergil a quickly announced, "I gotta go. Now. You handle this."

Brows furrowed, Vergil watched Dante rapidly vanish. He'd had time to catch the reason for his hasty departure and wondered himself why Trish had lost her composure to such an extent.

...

Splashing water on her face to remove any residue of remaining tears, Trish stared at herself in the mirror knowing Dante would come whether she wanted him to or not. Bracing herself on her hands with locked elbows, she leaned in for a closer look. She saw her pale complexion and large dead eyes. As if communing with a stranger in the mirror, she thought of what was happening within her.

Though she basically looked and felt the same - mainly - she wondered how her body knew what to do. Oh, she knew the scientific mechanics of cells splitting apart and reforming, but what, exactly, caused the spark which drew a precious soul to merge with them? Truly a celestial mystery she couldn't fathom.

Awed, she realized SHE was creating the physical vessel for a soul to inhabit. In the distant reaches of her mind she recalled how she had always thought the idea of something growing inside her would be like being invaded by an alien. Stunned to discover she'd been wrong, she felt the tiny beginning inside her was concurrently part of and separate from her. Grappling to come to terms with these strange revelations, she turned away from her image.

Shaken while amazed, she wandered into the main parlor. Sighing she sat on the bench before a gleaming, perfectly tuned, expensive piano. Faintly smiling, she remembered how Dante had taught her to play. With her total recall, learning the keys hadn't been difficult. Learning unstilted music had been the challenge since, as Dante explained, she had to put "feeling" into her playing and singing. It had taken awhile before she produced a song he deemed worthwhile as "real" musically wise.

Well, she was certainly filled with powerful feelings at the moment.

Caressing the flawless black wood, she carefully thought over whether she should abort her pregnancy. As far as she was considered, at this juncture there was no baby, or fetus, but a grouping of mutating cells. From what she knew, women often miscarried in the early stages without their knowledge, believing they were having a late, heavy menstrual cycle.

There was another option she could consider but that option was limited because of who and what she was. For Trish, she had high admiration for human women who were unselfish and courageous enough to give their child up for adoption - pushing aside their grief for what was best for the baby. As for her, Trish found she was not as brave as these women as she had too strong a need for control over something she was responsible for.

Bluntly, the idea went against everything she was to take the smallest chance on possibly handing over a defenseless being into less capable, or perhaps cruel, hands. Moreover, she would be derelict as she was capable, had a long standing, healthy relationship with Dante and had resources these women did not. Topping the list was who precisely would be an eligible candidate to raise a child almost fully demon which shelved the thought before it started.

This brought her back to the termination question. The thought of an outside source invading and unnaturally purging her very center had her recoiling. Still, she wasn't ready, knew nothing of children and this would drastically change her entire life. Her wants and needs would be pushed aside for another.

She had heard many say bringing a child into the world was the most important duty and greatest gift one could receive and offer society. Yet what about her? Didn't she have something to offer as important as another? Trish felt she was disappearing to be replaced by someone else.

Visualizing the potion she had already prepared, her thoughts turned to Dante. _How would he feel if she rid herself of any child of his?_ Through their bond, she could not hide this from him. He would understandably become upset if she did what she was contemplating without his knowledge and feel betrayed. This was a moot point however as Trish would never do something underhanded or traitorous to Dante, especially of this magnitude.

No matter what course of action she chose, she would discuss it with him. She was fairly sure if she wished to end this beginning, he would say he understood._ But,_ Trish whispered to herself, _Dante had suffered greatly when he lost his family, one by one, and still did through his memories. _

Yes. Having Vergil return alive and well had healed a grievous wound and she, herself, helped with those other buried wounds. With a sinking heart, Trish understood Dante may say he would support whatever decision she made but secretly, she was certain, he would eventually grow to despise her - unable to help himself as an unceasing voice buried in his heart reminded him he had lost another loved one.

The worst pain would come from the knowledge he knowingly stood aside and did nothing as another family member (though unseen and unknown) was lost. And she would be the one doing the deed. How could he not resent her? Trish honestly didn't think he'd be able to control feeling this way if he tried.

Trapped by an all encompassing, unbreakable love - a love Dante had taught her and she had learned well - Trish thought about their beginning and journey which appeared to be about to take a sharp left turn. Seeking to calm the turbulence in her mind, she thought maybe she should go step by step in an orderly fashion through their timeline together - even when apart.

Idly fingering the ebony and ivory planks on the piano, remembering how'd she first met him (making quite an impressive first impression, if she did say so herself), Trish wasn't aware when she unconsciously began to play as her emotions became too much to handle. Needing an outlet to catch the overflow, the piano kept in tempo with the other instruments in her mind as her fingers fluidly sped over the different keys.

Starting off with the sound of distant, approaching thunder, she remembered racing toward Dante's door without knowing in taking him to her underground world, she was the one who was going to be taken down. The rumbling faded then grew louder to fade again to rise to a crescendo as she thought of watching him battle, to the unsettling, unfamiliar emotions he awoke in her until she surrendered to them by surrendering herself in his place.

Then those alien tears had come after the fall and her true rebirth. The thunderous sound shivered through her as it excited yet frightened her as she knew then Dante could consume her if she let him. Unsure and cast into an unknown, often baffling, dazzling new world - along with more strangely thrilling uplifting emotions - she hadn't been too sure footed.

Chords of sizzling, brilliant, strikes of lightning joined exhilarating thunder as she held Dante's image within her while recalling her first short years in Human World with him by her side. The more she'd seen, the more she'd yearned to examine. She recalled her inability to resist moving out into the new world she had chosen to live in. On her own with no one spying on her every movement had been too heady an opportunity to pass up and her song celebrated those years of exploration.

But Dante had always, always been there. No matter how long, no matter where she went, he stayed with her - an invisible, unforgotten, irresistible presence she couldn't ignore and constantly returned to.

The music whirled, swirled and mingled in a crash of complimenting harmonies as she thought of her final realization she'd fallen in love with Dante - as humans love. (A staggering, shocking revelation she hadn't thought possible.) In striving to embrace the human experience and ability to feel everything, she should have known logically if she could feel emotions as a demon, she would have the ability to feel the same emotions as humans.

A fixed point on her compass as she circled the world, he had been the safe haven showing her the way home. Sheltering her from the turbulent weather brought on by her own nature and her sometimes disorienting, dizzying, confusing surroundings with fragile beings she didn't understand, he would steady her again and again.

She remembered feeling abashed and not too bright she hadn't recognized her feelings had erupted from almost the very moment they met. She would've thought she'd have gotten a clue when she sacrificed herself for Dante who'd shown her a previously unknown stunning truth and beauty. In addition, she'd never met anyone, anywhere, who could compete with him in her eyes.

Mood swinging to one of soulful pensiveness, she moved from the past into the present and an uncertain future. Acutely aware of the small life inside her, as if begging Dante to understand, she added the noise of soft rain turning into a violent gale as the downpour tuned in on her internal tears, fears and doubts. Falling faster, she wanted him to breathe confidence into her. She needed to see, feel, hear and simply be with him. He saved her and gave her everything she needed to be free and fully alive.

Now what was she to do? She didn't want to burden him with something so huge, so unexpected - with a strong possibility of that something being unwanted.

Would he say stay? Would he tell her to go? No, Dante would never abandon her but she would know how he truly felt regardless. Determined not to intrude on his happiness, Trish decided if he wasn't ready or didn't wish to be a father, she would go her own way. He'd already suffered in silence for far too long as he waited for her to understand he loved her, had always known she loved him and for her to come to him on her own. It was her turn to give back - however she could, no matter the cost.

Finally calming a little, she roused from her thoughts as she wound to a close. As she was secretly, wistfully, envisioning sitting quietly while he played his guitar, singing for her alone, she suddenly sensed him. Startled Trish turned to see Dante framed in the doorway staring at her.

"Trish," he breathed over the blockage in his chest. Moved unbearably, he was swept away by the musical tempest of lightning, thunder and rain created by her flowing fingers on the keys. Under the deluge, he could barely make out the inward unsung lyrics she sang solely for him.

Overcome and on the verge of terrified panic for her, he couldn't hazard a guess at what he was feeling or what to do. Trish was far way and her turmoil was so great she hadn't known he had been there before she began to play. Unprecedented in the entire time he'd known her, he couldn't believe, he, especially, could catch her unawares like this. Shaken to the marrow, he reached out with his senses. His concern spiking, he could only pick up her jumbled emotions - nothing else.

Sifting through the differing notes in her music, he took in her forlorn, uncharacteristic appearance and slate grayish blue eyes. Memories rising to meet hers, he tuned into the crashing chords he found poignantly beautiful. They sounded to him while she loved him, there was an overture about endings and new beginnings with the brewing storm saying she may be making traveling plans.

Never having seen her this wan, lost or defenseless, Dante's heart gave a painful thump before tripping double-time. Obviously something heavy was going down and she had closed herself off like never before.

_What's_ _happening? This can't be happening, _was all he could think.

Turning her back to him, Trish said expressionless, "Dante, what are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come."

Snapping awake, he thought fiercely,_ No way is she going to give me the brush off_. Ignoring her signals telling him to steer clear, he propelled himself into action and strode forward to tower over her. Lowering her thick lashes, she refused to look at him as he crouched down next to her at face level. Afraid to touch her since she looked liked she'd break apart any minute, Dante coaxed, "What is it, sweetheart? Tell me. I can't stand seeing you this way."

For some reason Dante didn't know, his choice of words set Trish off and she laughed curtly as she thought if he couldn't stand seeing her this way, he hadn't seen anything yet. Flatly she told him, "Then go away. I don't want you to see me like this either. I'd rather be alone if you don't mind."

"Hell yes, I mind. You think I'm gonna walk away when you're like this? Babe, you've got another thing coming." Again Dante inadvertently hit the mark. Not only did she have a "babe" coming, so did he, and she didn't know if he would walk away or not.

Mystified, for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what he was saying to make Trish more uptight and withdrawn. Trying not to sound as desperate as he felt, Dante said intensely, "You gotta fight Trish. Whatever this is, we've got to get around it. Listen to me darling, I know you have the strength to do this."

Lowering her head with a sigh, she quietly confessed, "I don't want to fight anymore Dante. I'm tired. Too tired to fight. Can't I have some peace? And security? I hate this uncertainty and fear. I feel lost and cold. So very cold in a hellish fire."

Breath gone, heart stopped, Dante told her urgently, "Security? Fear? I've never seen you afraid before. Uncertain, yeah, but not fearful. If you can't, or won't, let me in on the know, then I'll fight for both of us. You don't have to worry. I can handle it. I'll carry you for as long as you need. Just don't give up Trish, because I won't. If you want, we'll have ourselves a nice long vacation and you can rest up. The others can take care of business."

Feeling his warming power embracing her, Trish didn't doubt Dante's strength and care - he'd do precisely what he said without breaking stride. She wished she could reassure him. Smiling sadly, she had no words of comfort nor could she tell him there was no rest for her. The best she could do was stroke his hair across his forehead before trailing her fingers down his beloved features before dropping her hand on her lap.

Feeling him pushing against her shield, asking her to let him ease her - an intoxicating, effortlessly seamless loving habit - she unaccountably felt crowded and wasn't ready to allow him in. Shifting, she raised her guard as she rose to walk across the room.

Perplexed and upset she had blocked him after giving him a caress loaded with hidden, deep feelings, Dante didn't miss she was getting as far from him as physically possible. Heart beginning to speed faster, red sirens sounded as he wasn't going to have any of that. Though Trish tried to evade him, in short order she found herself caged in by Dante's arms against a wall.

When she didn't fight but turned her head to the side, declining to speak or face him, Dante swore and peeled off his gloves. With both hands cupping her slender neck, he used his thumbs on the underside of delicate jaws to force her head up and look him in the eye. Hating the listlessness he saw in them, he changed his to a blue-green ocean - willing hers to match his. Deepening his disquiet, this had no effect as she remained mute.

At his wits' end, Dante cajoled in an enthralling croon, "Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong Trish."

Practically choking, she replied, "I... I can't. Not yet. I'm not ready."

Seeing no other recourse, he sank his power into hers. To his vast distress, before she thickened her shields he heard: _I cannot leave here. I cannot stay. Asphyxiate on what I might say. Drawn to a black, I've turned blue. These stark words could hurt you. Imagining heart, I disappear._

"Trish. No!" Dante involuntarily gasped before forcefully capturing her mouth with his. Encouraged her lips clung to his in urgent need of soothing reassurance, he moved to mold her against him. Unfortunately, as his chest clad in the thick black shirt he wore pressed against hers, Trish muffled a small exclamation of pain as her sore breasts made contact.

As she violently twisted away, Dante couldn't get it. Beyond confused by her actions (and what he saw as rejection), he threw up his hands, "So I can't even hold you? Is this the problem? You don't know whether to leave or not? According to what I heard, seems to me you're leaning toward going your own way while searching how to ease me into the idea. Trish, I do want you happy, but honestly? I'll be damned if I watch or help you pack. You're not going away this time without letting me in on the score."

Answered by another curt ironic laugh, Dante edged closer to imploding as Trish thought it was actually his turn to decide if he was going to go his own way with no easing him into the idea. Also, he had not only helped her but would watch her "pack" - if he chose. As far as him being in on the score, he'd scored higher than he imagined and hit the jackpot. Winning a two package deal, she didn't know if he'd find the luggage prize worthy or damn the taxes he'd have to pay to carry the load.

Soundlessly meandering to a large window, Trish trailed her fingers along a pane as she gazed outside. The morning light illuminated her features and silhouetted her figure. Captivated, Dante was transfixed by the picture she unknowingly made. She stole his breath with her beauty as her hair captured the sun and her skin glowed.

Every instinct howled to go to her, to protect her, to hold on so tight she'd never, ever be able to break away from him. The impulse was so strong he had to take a step back before he did something he would regret. Forcing himself to think through his predatory urge to drag her away into a safe lair, he made himself tell himself he couldn't do that to Trish. It would be as criminal as caging a sleek pantheress made to roam free in the wild.

As much as he virulently rejected the smallest idea of living without her, he couldn't, wouldn't, make her miserable by forcing her to stay if she was restless and discontent. Dislodging the lump in his throat, he couldn't bear the thought she didn't want to be with him anymore. But he sensed her vulnerability totally out of the norm from the fiery, coolly unfazed but fun, exquisite love of his life. Based on what he determined, she had something really serious preying on her mind.

How could he possibly let her out of his sight? And a sight she was as his eyes lingeringly studied her lithe form. From his observation point, she appeared to have lost weight - though she looked... Searching for the right phrase, his brows drew together as he realized she seemed softer, or rounder, somehow. _That didn't make sense._

Maybe, (he swallowed his tongue as he didn't think this was the right time to be salivating over those luscious breasts he definitely noted had grown, and the beaming rays highlighting her flat belly, toned willowy legs along with the rest of her weren't helping) that's why she looked and seemed different.

She wasn't taking care of herself with all the stress she'd been under. He couldn't be certain she still was, but they had been working overtime and she was evidently torn about accepting the Temple's offer._ Nice to know she was having qualms about booking a train out of here. _Dante instantly felt annoyed for allowing that fleetingly thought cross his mind. Considering how worn Trish was, he should be dwelling on her, not thinking about himself. Her very choice in clothes spoke volumes.

Not that he minded. In that get up, especially in that light, she sure looked good enough to munch on. With her hair up, he would have clear access to the sweet spot behind her earlobe. He could start there and nibble his way down her smooth as satin neck to her shoulders then... Halting his wandering fantasies before he got carried away, Dante refocused.

_What was wrong with him? _Here he should be worried about her state of mind, not drooling over her body. _Get a grip,_ he growled inwardly as he beat his panting devil into submission.

Once he got himself under control - mostly - he moved toward her. Gliding fluidly behind her (_OK. So he wasn't a saint. If he couldn't touch, he could at least get in a yummy view from above, couldn't he?_), Dante pressed her back against him while moving his hands from her upper arms to her hands where he intertwined his fingers with hers. Though Trish didn't look at him or speak, he was pleased when she fit herself into him and held fast.

Savoring the feel of her softness and curves, he tried again as he gently kissed her temple, "Come on, baby. It's all alright. Let me in. We can work this out." At Dante's attempt to console her, Trish raised a hand covered by his to her warmer than usual forehead as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

Disturbed, he didn't like her telling, distressed action nor her heated brow. Did she have a fever? Did devils get sick? Oh man, he hadn't come across this before. If this was the case, he didn't know what to do. Maybe Vergil or Lady knew about these things? Dante prayed they did or that he was flat out wrong.

As Dante discovered something new to worry about, Trish had fresh misgivings of her own to deal with. How she wished he would quit using words which brought her condition springing to mind. Maybe she was the one reading into things as Dante's baby being inside her to be eventually worked out was etched in stone in her mind and body.

Then she held back a burst of hysterical laughter as she heard his alarmed, loudly broadcasted ruminations. _Did he subconsciously already know?_ Perhaps she should get this over and done with? With a sense of relief at coming to a decision, Trish began to lower her shields.

Abruptly she went rigid as she felt Dante's Devil. A terror she had never known welled up to fill her to the brim until she thought she would suffocate. Heart pounding furiously, every instinct inside Trish screamed for her to run, to hide, to get as far from him as fast as she could. If Dante hadn't been holding her, she wasn't certain if she would have fled or fainted dead on the spot - and there were definitely spots blinding her vision.

Within this baffling terror, Trish distantly wondered why her instincts went into rare flight mode inside of fight mode which was usually her immediate response to a perceived threat. And, to her utter bewilderment, she did feel threatened by Dante. _What was happening to her? Was she going mad? _She hadn't heard of pregnancy causing insanity, _Except in rare cases, _she finished in horror.

Going on high alert, Dante instantly came to attention when he felt her out of nowhere, extreme to the max, over the top fright. _And she was afraid of him._

"What the hell?" he started in a combination of shocked confoundment and disbelieving anger, "You know I'd never hurt you. You can't possibly be afraid of me. Dammit Trish. What a thing to think. I'm here to keep you safe. If you really do want to leave but are this scared of hurting me, or me hurting you, or whatever, to the point of making yourself ill, I'll go with you to make sure you're taken care of."

Nearly stammering, she exclaimed, "You would go with me? What of _Devil May Cry?_ You know you can't be gone for a year. What would you do? You know they will not allow you on the sacred grounds," knowing it didn't matter anyway since she couldn't go either. She was pregnant. She couldn't risk handling herbs, doing spells and working magic which may harm the baby.

Trying hard to think past her panic, she heard him say, "Screw the business. You're more important than my job. As far as that goes, it's not like I'm in a competitive field. I can work anywhere. You need me to go with you, so I will. I can't let you alone like this."

The more he spoke, the more she thought she was going to go running screaming into the night. Dante didn't realize every time he said anything to the effect of "keep you safe" or "I can't let you alone," he made matters much, much worse.

Her dread escalated as he stated ferociously, "So what if I live in a nearby town? If you want to stay locked up, all safe and sound in the ivory tower of power, fine by me. But I'd sure like to see those high priestesses take me on if need be. If they don't take care of you - as in, not working you around the clock like last time for example - nothing's gonna stop me from reaching you. No worries there, OK?"

At Dante's proclamation, Trish nearly did faint as she struggled to breathe and her heart threatened to burst from her chest. When he said she'd be held secure in a stronghold of an ivory tower where she sensed he was determined to breach come hell or high water to get to her (and Trish was pretty certain if she could walk through the curtain so could Dante), she thought she must be drowning as her vision wavered as if underwater with no air.

Going down for the third time, frantic, Trish had to get away from him and decipher where this unreasonable chaotic fear was coming from. With no possibility of slipping past him, she pushed him toward the door. Grabbing hold of one thing he said without thinking of the rest, she explained as calmly as she could (which wasn't much), "No, no, you can't go. You have to give me space. We will talk later, alright? Now is not a good time."

The only reason Dante allowed Trish to shut the door behind him was he as rattled as she. He didn't know what was going on but something big was in the works. From Trish's extreme panic, he guessed she was petrified to tell him so long. Hadn't she said point blank he couldn't go? That seemed clear to him. Placing a hand on the door as if reaching for her, he couldn't get the image of her receding into the distance out of his mind or heart.

Forsaken, the hand became a fist as Dante straightened and slowly walked away - devastated Trish's time to travel was speeding toward him like killing bullets from a firing squad.

Stride lengthening, he began to walk faster as his shoulders squared. His eyes took on a mulish gleam while his mouth firmed. By God, he wasn't finished yet - not by a longshot. He wasn't about to give her up without a fight and when it came to fighting, Dante stood on solid ground. There weren't going to be anymore attempts at navigating foggy bogs during the midnight hour.

_No more._

...

Once alone, Trish was able to breathe again. Sitting as motionless as a priceless statue, she carefully thought over her too extreme to be believed panicked fear of Dante (out of anyone, anywhere). Suddenly her exotic eyes widened as she understood. Placing one hand over her lower belly and the other over her speeding heart, she almost took the abortion potion right then and there.

Forcing herself to think before she did something rash, she grasped she had been reacting as a demoness. If she thought in demonic terms, Dante was the sire (or Master according to demonic law) she could not fight and would keep her sequestered as she had been proved fertile - especially as his caste one. This was why demonesses abhorred their unborn (and often never seen) offspring.

Lower level breeders either unattached, or under a weak Master, were constantly attacked for their offspring or kidnapped until their abductors could steal the valuable newborns as bargaining chips. Some females did manage to acquire their offspring for themselves if they were able to fight off the rest of the demonic populace while finding a secret, hidden space to give birth.

Then they had the horrendous, tiring task of defending their offspring. Because of this, the females quickly bartered them away for other valuables If the breeder was of a high status, particularly one of such noble stature as Trish, and under a Master of great status, they had, to her, an even worse fate.

Female Masters rarely to never bred. In order to ensure their bloodline, they subjugated others of their line to breed and then bargained with the sire for the precious birthlings - as long as they weren't defective. In those circumstances the offspring, and often the dam, if she couldn't produce "normal" demons after several tries, were put to death. (Trish often compared demonic breeding to pedigree kennels once she learned of them in the Human World.)

Unable to go against their Master, successful breeders became the greatest treasures within the Demon World and were rewarded with an automatic life sentence in solitary confinement. Waited on hand and foot while being watched most carefully for their "well being," their Masters or sires were the only ones allowed lengthy visitation rights.

In her opinion, even though they were contained within pleasant to obscenely luxurious surroundings, a golden, safe cage was another name for a locked jail with barbed wire fences and armed guards. The thought alone had Trish hyperventilating. She would rather commit suicide than be confided.

Taking deep cleansing breaths, she reminded herself she was in the Human World - not the Demon World. And Dante was not her Master nor was he the sire of her offspring. He was her partner. _No._ Since they were business partners, "partner" didn't quite fit the bill in clarifying their roles in the family department. Her mate?_ Uh. Maybe appropriate. Then again, maybe a little too animalistic and too close to the demonic thought process. _

For all extensive purposes, in this instance (for sanity's sake), she decided to go with cringing human titles. _Therefore, hypothetically speaking, Dante would be her husband and father of her child as she would then be his wife and mother to his child. _

_There._

Implanting those terms in her brain, Trish noticed her decision made her panic recede to become manageable.

But... _wife AND mother? _How much was she supposed to handle in such a short span of time? Rolling the word "wife" on her tongue Trish found the taste strange and wasn't certain it was to her liking. She found the term "mother" exceedingly peculiar in being palatable. Yet, if she could adjust to these alien flavors, perhaps Dante could also. Then he may not act according to his devil instincts but human ones as his titles would keep his role in the forefront of his thoughts. _Right? Maybe?_

Heartened to find some small measure of getting around her cultural background and practices, she resolved,_ Dante would never cage me and if he tried, I'd fry him,_ as her fighting spirit thankfully returned. This was getting better and better as she breathed easier and her heart regained a normal rhythm. In the Human World she had a freedom and choices she wouldn't have within the Demon World and she would be wise to remember this.

Placing both hands over the small spark of life inside her, Trish quieted her mind. She had been long in the Human World and had been thinking in human terms. But she wasn't human, she was demon - a high ranking devil sorceress to be precise. This would explain her tremendous reluctance to reveal her condition to Dante.

This wasn't simply a matter of dreading his rejection or him not wanting the child (_yes, child - not bred offspring_) though it was too early to tell if she carried more than one. She had been instinctively fearful for herself and unconsciously seeking a means of escape.

Listening to herself, she meditated deeply whether she hated what she carried because of what she was. Visions of mothers playing with, cuddling and caring for their children bloomed in her mind's eye. Trish had always wondered about the intense bond shared by human parents and their children. She remembered how memorized and astonished she'd been when she had first seen this phenomena.

_Would her devil heart be untouched? Could she experience this wondrous miracle for herself?_ Breathing fresh free air, she thought maybe, just maybe, she could. Removed from a hostile environment, she had no need to fear imprisonment or be denied the right to that which grew and was birthed to life through her.

_And what of Dante? _

She'd seen and felt his Devil's fierce need to hide and protect her but she had also seen and felt his human side's need for her happiness above all else. While he struggled not to hamper her freedom, the truly important word here was "struggled." Meaning though he didn't want to be separated from her (which was a human response also) he had made it clear he would unselfishly stand aside if she wished.

_Would she rather he not feel the need to protect and be with her?_ No. She wouldn't - as she wanted to be with and protect him. _And hadn't his father, who'd been a full devil like her, acted as a human male when this same situation arose? _At least she thought he had since Dante made no mention of him behaving as a Demon Lord in this matter and had no memories of his mother resenting her husband and children. He remembered Eva happy while Sparda was by her side, watching over their twins together.

Surely if Sparda could overcome and control his Devil's nature, there was hope for her and Dante doing the same. Though Trish figured it must have been a very difficult fight and no easy task to perform. Well, he had lived here for two thousand years so perhaps he had adjusted easier than she supposed. Who knew? No one she did.

Having resided his entire life in the Human World, Dante, only half devil, would be even more inclined to behave as a human male with his breeding mate._ Ah. No. If I'm going to stay within the human mindset, I mean his WIFE. C'mon Trish. Get with the program._

Beginning to feel hopeful hope, Trish set about searching for the best way of breaking this bound to be startling (_try electrifying to the point of 1000 volts_) news.


	5. Chapter 5 Pot Luck Baby

**In sight of the upcoming holiday season, I thought you might like this chapter I cooked up. I hope I did a good job in getting the ingredients right. It sure was fun for me to write about Dante's reaction to the surprise dish Trish is bringing to the table.**

**Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! **

**Even you don't have an official holiday, we should all take the time to be thankful for something, sometime, somewhere, right? Not to mention stuffing yourself with great food with great company. **

** ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**Pot Luck Baby**

In trying to decide the best way of breaking the news to Dante, Trish floundered.

Considering their last conversation, she thought perhaps actions spoke louder than words. She didn't want any misunderstandings and it was time to let Dante know whatever difficulties they may been having were gone. _Just like that,_ she thought with a mental snap of her fingers. They had important matters to attend to and their past grievances were no more than fantasies brought on by her condition.

So, strolling into the main office after an afternoon of shopping, Trish prepared herself for she didn't know what.

Taking in her molded jeans flowing over stiletto boots with her shirt covered by a snazzy short jacket, Dante was rendered motionless. As his predator lazily uncoiled like a sleek cat scenting a toy filled with catnip, he leaned into his chair with his legs crossed over the desk - going for his bored look.

Agitating between fear of Trish leaving, frustration she wouldn't open up, to berating himself for being a selfish bastard for wanting her to be him and him alone, he waited in granite silence for her to make the first move.

Avidly eying luscious curves flowing in sync with her movements under lidded lashes (_dammit, a man can only take so much_), she came to a standstill in front of his desk in her classic confidant sexy pose. Sensing her sealed shield speaking of steeled resolve, Dante refused to let his mouth water as he firmed his jaw while bracing himself for her to send him her fond farewell.

His firmed jaw nearly dropped when Trish said nothing but smoothly shucked her jacket hiding a wide necked, form fitting shirt with short sleeves and a hem line revealing a good three inches of milky firm satiny skin between it and her low slung waist line.

OK. Now Dante's mouth wanted to see if that skin tasted as good, if not better, than it looked. _And it would,_ he almost whimpered, _That's a fact._

Not helping him keep his cool, Trish held in a smirk as she placed a tapered hand on a cocked hip while peering into the eyes he was fighting to keep from glazing over. Deliberately heaving a heavy sigh, she purposely brought his attention swiftly upward. Pleased when she saw him instantly fixate on her chest, she prompted, "Do you approve of my new shirt, Dante? I found the message quite telling."

Attempting to focus, Dante barely managed to read, _Baby's _scrolled in elegantly bold cursive across her breasts. _Oh yeah, those were his babies alright_, was his jerk knee reflexive reaction as his eyes flashed a crystal happy brilliance. Transfixed by the worded cloth stretched across tantalizing peaked hills nestled together by a deep valley, he reined in a pout as he remembered Trish wouldn't let him get frisky in one of his favorite playgrounds.

When Dante studied her shirt as intently as a how-to manual without making it past the first paragraph, Trish broke him from his trance, "Dante, there is more you know. Would you read the rest? I swear. Men." She tossed her hair haughtily to hide her nervousness.

Reluctantly, Dante trailed his eyes down over the statement: _Baby's on board._

Taken aback by his rendition of the meaning she was trying to convey, Trish didn't come anywhere near to what she was expecting.

Grumbling, Dante crossed his arms with a cranky, "So. What? Is this your way of telling me my baby, as in you, is boarding the next flight? Just announce to the world you're booking outta here, why don't you?"

Trish showed her confusion as she said firmly, "No. That's not what I mean at all. Why don't you try again to get the right idea?"

Immediately heartened to hear her adamant denial she was heading for the highway, Dante perked up. Leisurely lingering over her lush, dynamite upper torso, he replied silkily, "Hum. Let's see. First off, I'd say you're definitely the baby on board under that shirt. Or could be I'm the baby you want on board. I sure hope so. Either way, I'm ready to be boarded or to hop on board. Say the word, and I'm there."

Flustered, faintly blushing in pleasure under his blatant, lusty appreciation, Trish was struck mute as she searched to get him trained on the right track. _Leave it to Dante to take a different route off the beaten path, _she doted philosophically, _Well, he certainly isn't boring_. But how was she going to get him to see the light?

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Trish wasn't certain, Vergil had been flowing silently down the stairs throughout their exchange. Catching on much faster than his brother, he languidly leaned against the entrance to the room when she swiftly turned toward him and he quickly got the gist of what she was doing as he saw her shirt. This explained much. He too had sensed all was not as it appeared regarding Trish.

Casting his beguiling eyes heavenward as if asking for divine intervention - or for Dante to be smote on principle alone for being five degrees from the first definition of "dim" - Vergil commented caustically, "I believe Trish wishes you to be more literal in your interpretation of her message, though I am pleased you do demonstrate some wit in searching beneath the surface."

Scowling as Trish's flush deepened to become noticeable, Dante snapped, "Nice to know you think I got some brains. Wipe the snide look off your face. For your sake, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking. That would be unthinkable."

Unperturbed, Vergil returned, "So sorry. What was I thinking? You, especially, would know what 'unthinking' is." Before Dante could retaliate, he continued mildly, "You know what they say. Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar."

Dante rebutted, "Oh really? Maybe, maybe not. Tell him Trish."

As silent as the newly fallen snow, when Trish tentatively, bashfully, opened her shields so he could see and feel the truth, Dante was hit by that lightning bolt Vergil had been praying for. His cat-like reflexes couldn't save him as his chair (taking him along for the ride), toppled backward - crashing into splinters on the hard floor.

As Trish gazed anxiously over the desk to make sure he was all right, Dante was stunned to discover there was no waiting for this news to sink in. This was something he hadn't expected, hadn't planned on and wasn't sure he ever wanted. Yet he instantly felt lightheaded, bedazzled and a wondrous, proud joy at the vision of Trish holding HIS baby, their baby, in her arms spread through him.

On the heels of those feelings came a bulldozing panic.

Ignoring Vergil's, "It appears congratulations are in order, Daddy. I believe the proper custom is to pass them out after the event, but if you wish, I will be most happy to hand you a cigar now," Dante sprang upright.

Looking for answers written in air, Dante didn't know what to do although every cell in his body trumpeted a call to action. In a single leap toward Trish, he swept off her feet and into his cradling arms. A bubble of laughter escaped her as he swung her back and forth as if searching for something - anything - while she wrapped her arms around his neck and clung for dear life. "Dante! What in heaven's name are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"You've been walking all over the friggin place since morning - in those mile high heels of yours too. What were you thinking? You could slip and hurt yourself. I gotta get you somewhere you can put your feet up. You need your rest," he explained wild-eyed.

Hastening to assure him, Trish told him, "I'm fine and not the least bit weary. Truly. You can put me down. There's no need for a nap or me to recline."

Growling protectively, he tightened his grip as if daring her to try and wrestle out of his arms. Bewildered, Trish took Dante's reactions and feelings as a positive response to her delicate question whether he'd be pleased or not.

Bolstered and heady with relief, she heard Dante trip in a flood, "We've got to get you to a doctor right away. How far along are you? Why didn't you tell me? When are you due? You're not going hunting - that's for damn sure. Don't you even think of lifting more than three pounds. Get me? You call someone. And you better believe if you insist on walking, your style in footware is going to be on the conservative orthopedical side. Oh man, what're we supposed to do first?"

Unable to get a word in edgewise, she sought help from Vergil with a pleading glance. Taking the hint, Vergil smoothly interjected, "Calm yourself Dante. You are not accomplishing anything by losing what little mind you have. You are aware she does not carry an illness, are you not?"

"Of course I know she's not sick," Dante hissed before starting and staring in fear at Trish, "You aren't are you? I mean sick or anything. "Cause if you are, I heard somewhere something like crackers might help - I think. I could get some for you."

She shook her head with an amused, "No. Though your reaction is having a dizzying effect."

"Oh, sorry," he said as he stilled without releasing her before turning on Vergil who got hit by that same lightning bolt as Dante informed him severely, "Listen you. Trish is carrying and if she's carrying then so am I. Got that straight UNCLE Vergil?" Heart swelling, those alien tears came to Trish's eyes at Dante's declaration.

Uncharacteristically unnerved, Vergil hadn't considered the implications of Trish's condition in regards to him. Unused to thinking in terms of having a family, Vergil was shaken and stirred as he thought of the differing repercussions in being an uncle. _Good Lord, I'm still adjusting to being a brother again._ _Oh no, this cannot be good, _he couldn't help thinking as he thought of Dante's emphasis on him being involved in familial duties way, way beyond his comfort zone.

Leerily he eyed Dante, wondering precisely what he expected of him. Tuned in, Dante chided, "Don't just stand there. Do something."

"Like what?" Vergil dreaded asking.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? You're supposedly the brains of the family. Get them in gear and tell me what to do."

Emboldened by their response which in no way included hiding her away, Trish was enjoying the whole thing too much to inject her own opinion as she held in the laugh as Vergil grappled not to match Dante's panicked expression. She couldn't wait to see what these two came up with - and, goodness, was she in for a treat.

Gathering himself together, Vergil pondered, "I would imagine your first instinct was the accurate one. Trish should be under a doctor or midwife's care."

"You know anyone who would fit the bill? It's not like we can waltz into just any doctor's, or whatever a woman's doctor is called, office with an expecting devil," Dante pointed out.

"You have a valid concern. Not only would Trish receive inadequate care, it is much too public for safety reasons. Not to mention other factors we need to consider."

"Yeah. Uh, by the way, do you recall who delivered us? I mean Mom and Dad must've had the same, ah, dilemma."

Vergil thought then said, "Yes. He was one of the neutral demons who go between both worlds for circumstances such as these."

When no more intel was forthcoming, Dante snarled impatiently, "Well? What's his name? Can we contact this guy and is he on the level as far as being neutral or able to keep his mouth shut?"

"His name was Dr. Solomon and he was much sought after because of his discretion," Vergil hedged.

Picking up his hesitancy, Dante prodded in dread, "Why do I get a bad feeling I'm not going like what's coming next? Why do you keep saying 'was'? As in, past tense. Is he retired or something?"

Vergil replied, "Or something. The last I knew of him, he was dead."

"VERGIL! You didn't?" Dante ferociously accused.

"Exactly what are you implying?" Vergil fired back before he could control himself.

"Implying? I'm not implying but asking flat out. You didn't kill our doctor did you?" Dante clarified.

"Good grief Dante. For what reason would I do such a thing?"

"With you? Could be anything. Maybe he accidently stepped on one of your fancy polished boots for all I know," Dante shot back.

By this time Vergil was slightly growling as he elaborated, "I did nothing of the sort. For your information, in his old age he must have gown careless. He turned his back on a demoness birthing a hungry octad and they choose him as their first meal."

Aghast, Dante virtually shouted, "OCTAD? Like, EIGHT kids at once?" completely bypassing the good doctor's gruesome demise. If he hadn't been holding Trish, he'd have passed out at the thought alone. As it was, he stared in horror at Trish as he turned as white as his hair while fighting off the spots before his eyes and locking his buckling knees.

Unable to resist, preparing herself for the descent, she smiled, fluttered her lashes coyly and gave him a shrug. When he paled further (she hadn't known he could do that) and she felt his stark terror for her, Trish lovingly stroked him with an added surge of reassurance as she soothed, "Do not worry so Dante. I would think (_hope?_) being recreated into human form, I'll probably be more human than demon when it comes to childbearing (_please God_)."

Calming somewhat, Dante looked at Vergil for confirmation. Vergil held the same reservations Trish did but gave a brief nod as he thought her reasoning had merit. Feeling Dante breathing again, Trish wondered if he going to carry her around with him until the baby was born because he certainly wasn't letting up on his hold. _Well, that answered the question about whether he would find her luggage prize worthy._

"Then what are we going to do?" he asked the room at large, "We can't let the Demon World know about this. I don't want Trish or the bundle she's carrying in anymore danger than they already are." Sharing a mutual memory of agonized horror with Vergil, Dante could barely bring himself say out loud, "Just look what happened with Mom," without going into unnecessary details.

As Vergil went rigid in alarm, Dante was seriously thinking of finding a witness protection program.

Remaining silent, Trish knew this was one area she had to let Dante take the lead in. His trauma was too terrible to endure or overcome by simple words of false assurances she was capable of taking care of herself. With hatred burning hot for the sons of Sparda and any loved ones (though the demons wouldn't call them so) Trish didn't fool herself into thinking Dante's fears were groundless. This was why he refused to formally marry her, wasn't it?

If word got out they were attached in the same way Sparda and Eva had been, there would no stopping the vicious creatures from the underworld from pursuing them day and night. And now Dante was about to have a child (or more). _Oh NO._ As much as the idea repelled her, perhaps she should have... Trish couldn't bring herself to go back to that first musing.

Though she whispered the unforgivable in her mind, Dante heard her. Intently mesmerizing her with his eyes, he fiercely kissed her, sinking into her - body and soul. He understood and she had been right. He wouldn't have been able to handle her throwing their child (or children) away.

Yes. He knew it was probably the best course of action, but deep down, as Trish had known, just as she had known this was something she wouldn't have been able to hide, it would have gnawed at his soul. Though he sent her a passionate assertion he would love her no matter what, Trish wasn't too sure he could have as his love would have gradually been gnawed away as surely as his soul.

Feeling her turmoil, Dante clutched her to him, telling her he was there and wasn't planning on going anywhere. She wasn't alone and she'd better not forget it either.

Nodding into the base of his neck, Trish wiped away the tears she hadn't known were there. Gazing at the glimmering droplets on her slender fingertips, she said quietly, "I'm sorry Dante. I don't understand what is happening to me. I can't seem to control these foreign tears or unexpected, unreasonable emotions within me. Though I know of the chemical changes, I honestly don't know where they're coming from. Being a demoness, I wouldn't have thought I'd be able to shed tears this easily."

At Trish's mournful disclosure and viewing her huddled woefully in Dante's arms with her renowned poise she used as a shield softened, Vergil stilled. He also thought the same as Trish as far as Dante (or himself) losing another family member went. Sensing her this vulnerable made his protective streak rise to the forefront along with Dante's.

The brothers joined together in their unrelenting determination history was NOT going to repeat itself. If it did, by the time they were finished, there would be no Demon World to contend with for a very, very long time. By sharing their thoughts, as one they abruptly understood why business had been on the rise. Trish presently had the distinct honor of being the greatest prize within the Demon World.

Cursing, Dante, with Vergil right there beside him, realized the demons hadn't been having cabin fever but had been attracted to Trish as a pure chaste one who was breeding. Being half-human, they hadn't caught on as fast as the other male demons.

Dante's mind went blank as he tried to come up with several (if there were any) words strong enough to express his angst and fury. Not to blow their own horn, with Trish's high lineage combined with theirs, any self-bloated demon with the slightest desire to raise his or her status by jumping at least five steps up the demonic hierarchical ladder in one bound, would want to get their greedy claws on Dante's, son of Sparda, priceless "offspring."

_And_, Vergil mentally concluded, _through Dante as my brother, that meant part mine as well. _

Fortunately, (if they could call it that) only the males had sensed something special about her without quite knowing why just yet. But they would, soon, unless they put Trish in protective custody, like, NOW.

Both men mentally cringed as they thought of Trish's response at the mere suggestion of being placed under house arrest. They didn't need to venture a hesitant, polite request (or desperate bribe) to know that wasn't going to work. They had to come up with something else.

For Trish's sake, Dante made himself concentrate. He got an idea. Maybe not a great one, or his first choice, but at this rate, he'd take what he could get.

Warily, Vergil sensed Dante suddenly arriving at a solution he was certain he was not going enjoy or even want to know about.

He supposed right when Dante whirled to him saying earnestly, "I know. You be Trish's doctor."

"WHAT?" Trish and Vergil practically yelped in unison.

As Trish sputtered for one of the few times in her life, Vergil hastily leaped to head Dante off at the pass, "Surely you joke."

"No joke," Dante said purposefully, "You have the smarts, knowledge and ability to do this. I don't know the arcane arts or demon physiology as well as you. And I sure as blazes don't know all that much about medicine and such. But you do."

"Dante," Vergil explained as evenly as he could, "I understand your concerns and appreciate your faith in me, but, as your brother, this is most inappropriate. You do recall how infants are birthed, do you not? And I am not as knowledgeable as you may think. What if I made a mistake or endangered Trish and the child or worse? I do not believe I could 'handle' that, as you say."

Downtrodden, Dante saw where Vergil was coming from. When Vergil said something, he meant what he said, and for him to admit he didn't feel up to the job (excluding the inappropriate part) was a major admission since Vergil knew his stuff.

_Blast all demons back to Hell. Who could he trust to go the long haul? _If Vergil didn't think he could go the whole nine yards, and Dante really, really, needed him to be there as a special consultant, extra bodyguard, a shoulder to lean on or whatever, then maybe Vergil wouldn't be adverse to working with someone.

_But who?_ As if an angel from above had answered his call, Lady sauntered in at that exact moment. She'd been concerned about Trish and had come by to check on her.

If Lady had known the hornet's nest she'd stepped into, she would have turned tail and run like the Devil was chasing her - because one was with all the weapons, power and relentless resolution at his disposal.

Taking the wild scene in at a glance, she did a double take and took a step back as Dante beamed a hardy, elated, "Lady!" with a lot of straight, white teeth showing.

_Oh dear. _Before Trish could warn Lady to get going while the going was good, Dante deposited her into a startled Vergil's arms. He wasn't about to let either of them get in the way of his plan and figured to thrown them off balance before they could interfere.

Nearly stumbling before getting a solid hold on an abashed Trish, Dante's tactic was successful as Vergil carefully made certain she was held secure in his arms. While he gingerly set an apologetic Trish on her feet, Dante came forward toward Lady with his arms outstretched. Seeing her ready to bolt, he smoothly moved to block her exit.

As Vergil assured Trish there was nothing for her to apologize for, Lady kept a suspicious eye on Dante. "Just what are you doing?" She didn't mince words as she tried to go around him.

"Why, I want to tell you the good news," Dante innocently answered, inconspicuously countering her evasive tactics.

"What good news?" Lady asked with a good idea what this news was.

"You'll never guess in a million years. Lady, Trish and I are going to be parents." _Whoa. Just saying the words aloud was too unbelievable to comprehend, _Dante weirded out when he heard himself - unable to imagine himself in that role.

Trish seconded him. She was still coming to grips with the idea herself.

"Really? If you put it that way, congratulations are in order," Lady smiled at him then over his shoulder at Trish - though she wasn't letting her guard down for a second in view of a scheme Dante obviously had up his sleeve. She had a bad feeling and Lady's alert status heightened as she saw Vergil and Trish telling her with their eyes she may want to consider running.

_Oh no. What did Dante have in store for her? _ Her high alert changing to high alarm, she felt Dante drape an arm around her shoulders in an unbreakable hold as he forcibly lead her further into the room while she dug in her heels.

"Wait one damn minute. What are you up to? And spare me the act. I know a set up when I see one. So explain yourself," she demanded as she elbowed him sharply in ribs.

"Ow! Alright already. I surrender," Dante agreed without letting up on his grip.

Narrowing her eyes, Lady wasn't buying what Dante was selling. "Don't give me that. You sure aren't backing down. If I didn't know better, I would venture so far to say you're scared or worried. Am I right?" When Vergil and Trish nodded behind Dante who shook his head a negative, she knew she'd hit the mark.

As Lady studied the three, she picked up a swirling array ranging from jubilation to grave concern encircling the room. Perplexed, she wondered what was so upsetting, aside from the big news, they were in such a state of disarray, especially Vergil who was usually as a cool as a cucumber. As Dante involuntarily tightened his grasp as if seeking comfort, her curiosity rose higher.

Lady concentrated as Dante fumbled, "Nah. Well, OK, yeah. You see Lady, Trish is... And I and Vergil are... Uh, we need you... Ah." At a loss, he didn't know how to best explain or make his request without her disappearing in a cloud of smoke before he could blink.

Rapidly putting the pieces together, Lady covered her mouth with a hand as she gasped to Trish, "Oh no. This is why business is booming for you, isn't it?" Dante nearly sank to the floor in relief he didn't have to paint the picture for her in minute detail.

"Yes," was all Trish could answer as she didn't know how to approach Lady either. As much as she wished otherwise (like being able to do this "normally"), Trish had heard and felt Dante, and through him, Vergil, as they shared their concerns. At first, she'd been appalled at Dante's solution to their problem but try as she might, she couldn't find another more desirable alternative.

And she trusted Lady as she trusted Vergil. Between the two of them, Trish felt they would keep her and Dante, along with their extra baggage, safe. Also there was her own expertise Dante had forgotten. All things considered, Trish forgave his oversight. She couldn't very well jump his case when she had been more clueless than him and she was one who should have known.

How could she have dismissed the Demon World? Had she been so in denial she'd missed the meaning behind the rising demon assaults aimed at her the same way she had turned a blind eye to the telling signs of her own body? To Trish, this meant she had been foolishly rejecting her own nature and being.

With misery, she then knew she had desperately wanted that new life beckoning her with Dante by her side but could never, ever have. _Darn it. Here came those blasted tears again. _

Feeling her, Dante was instantly there, rocking her against him as she buried her face into his nape under his shirt collar. "Shhh. It'll be all right, Trish. Listen. Whatever you want is fine. You tell me what you need and I'll do whatever it takes to get it for you," he tried to console her.

Shielding herself, she couldn't let Dante sense her wishful yearning which would only hurt him as he could not give her something nonexistent for her. How could he understand something she had imagined as real was merely a dream? He would see this and think she was rejecting the only life he could offer when Trish couldn't imagine her life without him. Dante's view was realistic, not hers.

In an upheaval, Trish reeled under these unfamiliar, uncharacteristic thoughts and emotions. She was used to being the most realistic and pragmatic one - not Dante. _Where is my control?_ This was too frustrating to stand. She had heard this was a natural thing but so far there seemed nothing natural about it to her. Quite the opposite in fact. Trish felt the epitome of unnatural as her body, mind and life was disrupted.

Stumped, Dante didn't know what to do to make Trish feel better. (He had a strong hunch he'd best get used to the feeling 'cause from what he could discern, it wasn't going to go away any time soon - if ever.) When Vergil sent Dante an inquiry, he sent back a confused shrug since Trish wouldn't let him in.

Noting the exchange between the men, Lady couldn't bear seeing Trish, who was usually as cool as Vergil, this despondent. Moving in, she rubbed her back while telling her, "Listen, Trish. The first trimester, at least for humans, is actually one of the roughest. Your body's having to adjust to the changes occurring within. It's normal to feel out of sorts and tired, among other things, so don't worry. Try to relax, give yourself a break and go with the flow."

_Go with the flow? Like surfing capricious waves in uncharted waters in an unknown sea?_ A good analogy, Trish laughed and Dante was able to breach her defenses.

She had responded to Lady telling her this was normal when Trish felt anything but. Figuring she had cause, he stroked her long hair while thinking he sure was glad he was a man. Catching this, Trish laughed louder and hit him in the chest.

Pretending she packed a punch, he captured her fist with his hand and chuckled, "Ouch! Didn't like that, huh? Sorry, but facts are facts. You don't have to go beating on me because you happened to get the short end of the stick."

Trish drew back with an amused, "Short end of the stick? And which 'stick' would that be? I'll show you how short a stick I've drawn."

Dante growled playfully, "Now that's just mean. You know I can't prove my point until we're in private."

For some reason, Trish saw all kinds of puns and innuendos in Dante's retort and burst out laughing harder. _Oh no. Is this ANOTHER byproduct of pregnancy?_ she wondered when she couldn't stop her laughter.

Pleased, Dante would much rather have a hysterically laughing Trish on his hands than a basically hysterical one. He was also extremely glad to see Lady's automatic impulse to comfort Trish. Grabbing the opening, he explained, "See Lady. This is what I... I mean, we mean. We need help in the caring for an expectant female devil and delivery department. We can't go through the regular channels and need to keep Trish under wraps. We both think you're one of the ones for the job."

Floored, Lady blanched and yelled, "Say WHAT? You want me to be Trish's midwife? Have you lost your mind? I may had been educated in midwifery, but I'm not too adept at caring for devils. Get my drift?"

"Yeah, I get you. But you'll be happy to know Vergil here can help you out in any area you're not too sure about."

Vergil started as Dante stated this as a matter of course, "One moment. Did I hear you correctly? I thought we discussed this."

As Lady gaped while blinking, trying to wrap her head around Dante's request (_hold up - from his tone she'd change "request" to his majesty's royal decree_), Vergil heard Dante proclaim smugly, "Yeah. We did. You said you were concerned you didn't know everything and it would be inappropriate for you to do certain things. Seems to me you two make a perfect fit for this job. Whatever Lady doesn't know, you can fill her in and vice versa. Got to see to Trish now. Later and thanks."

Having said his piece, he swiftly disappeared with Trish before Lady and Vergil had a chance to regain their wits. As far as Dante was concerned, it was a done deal and they would get with the program if he had to hold them down kicking and screaming.

Vergil added his blinking in astonished trepidation to Lady's as they watched Dante vanish upstairs with Trish held tight in his arms firmly against his chest.

Once alone, and after recovering somewhat, they looked at each other in resignation. "Well, I suppose it's settled then. Though I have serious reservations, when I think through the situation, I can see where Dante's coming from and right this minute, I can't think of another alternative. Can you?" Lady asked Vergil.

Sighing, Vergil crossed his arms and replied, "No. Unfortunately. Apparently, from what I sensed from Dante, we have been selected and given little choice in the matter."

Glad to know she wasn't alone in missing the "Get Out of Jail Free" card, Lady laughed at his wry grimace, "Between the two of us, we may do just fine Vergil. Together we should be able obtain any information we need. In addition, I've had hands on experience. Not much, I admit, and only with human women but I'm quick on the draw. I imagine you have useful knowledge yourself and would know, or at best, have a solid idea for which potions are the most beneficial for a pregnant deviless. And we would be doing this for Dante and Trish. Would you actually trust someone else with them over us?"

Gazing in the direction his brother had gone, Lady could have swore she saw a faint, fondly amused grin as he answered, "No."


End file.
